For the Grace of God
by RegalAsEver
Summary: AU: Minerva has wandered the Mortal realm for centuries, but never has anyone rumbled the gods prayers like the broken White Queen and her timid Stepdaughter. Perhaps fate can intervene and inspire some hope within their hearts..
1. Into the Light

_AN:Hey guys I'm back! This is just a short fic I started a couple of years ago. I kept putting off writing the end for some reason, I don't know why but I've finally decided to finish it. Anyway, I took my inspiration from the gods of ancient Greece and melded it with with my fav show OUAT. Its not very long like my other fics but I thought you might enjoy it._

_Also I am aware this is not 100% accurate regarding mythological facts of that era but I kind of made some things up as I went along to help flesh it out, the basics are there though :D_

_This Fic isn't heavy on Trigger Warnings but it does mention spousal Abuse.._

* * *

Great walls made of white stone tower into the skies, the spectacle built to rival the gods themselves and keep away all those who dare threaten what treasures lie within. Chipped and cracked from fierce battles, no one knows exactly when the marvel was built, or even who constructed such a defense to rid the White city of invading pagans..All but the gods that is..

Outside towering gates of oak and steel, a small settlement made up of carts, kiosks and busy merchants invite travelers and citizens to purchase less than appetizing goods and weathered trinkets. Horses, chickens, goats and various creatures are housed and auctioned off to the many farmers that regularly visit, especially now the dwindling grass is ushered back into life as spring piques on the horizon. Patrols of soldiers clad in white and silver armor watch busy crowds from the gates and walls, the occasional peasant getting over excited at auction prompts interference, but with the spring festival only a day away, everything is serene and relatively quiet.

She thought it best to journey here, her father forbade it, stating the city has already doomed itself through greed and power. It's no secret that ever since King's Leopold's first wife died of a fever and he took the throne after his brother's mysterious death, the elder King has neither regarded nor helped his citizens within the white walls surrounding his city. Many had died a few years back due to pestilence and starvation when the King was more focused on winning a war in the east, than paying attention to his own vast territory. This had lost the support of many a nobleman from neighboring kingdoms, even the support of his daughter, Snow, so to rebuild his reputation, the King decided to marry a young woman from one of the more smaller kingdoms in the west, her name is Regina, and the young Queen isn't much older than the teenage princess. Since the festival of the Kings marriage, he'd occasionally kept a mindful eye on his people, but its the Queen and Princess who keep the workings of the city flowing and the citizens under a guided wing. They would venture out into the market place, visit holy sites around the city to keep the peoples spirits up in times of need.

For several years the King had tried to sire a son to pass his title, but the gods have not been kind, a secret which is only held by few that the Queen is barren only made the man bitter and angry towards her. It is no secret amongst the Kings private maids that Leopold takes his frustrations out on his young wife and saws his seed elsewhere when he has the urge, but any sign of a bastard child and the girl in question would mysteriously disappear or be ill with fever for a month due to bleeding from within.

Minerva sighs. This may be another kingdom in Magna Graecia but it sure as hell isn't Rome. Shes never been able to stay away from the affairs of mortals, even when her father said countless times it would all end in tragedy and mindless violence. Zeus is foolish trying to forbid her, just because he's preoccupied with other things, it doesn't mean she has to sit in the clouds and watch the mortal world drift by with a goblet of wine in hand. There's been a disturbance from within the city and they all felt the rumbling prayer, shes just committed to doing something about it.

Her sandles crunch against pebbles and dirt, a long length white tunic with red stola hugging her curves and brushing through the dust as she walks toward the towering gates. Her dark hair blows to one side through the cool breeze, focused grey eyes casually sweeping the people as she follows a group of repugnant citizens into the city.

As soon as she enters, a smile grows on pink lips. She forgot how happy these places make her feel, the mortals progress in such a short amount of time is astounding, granted they stole and slaughtered to get to where they are today, but you've got to admire their skill with a hammer and chisel. Grey eyes cling to the marble statue looming into view, and just beyond, a white palace rivaling any other is sitting, waiting and judging the hundreds of thousands of people living around it.

Minerva slides passed several soldiers, careful not to draw any attention to herself but cant help enduring the odd stare and sly grin from many a men who would undoubtedly like to bed her. She carry's on toward the palace, glancing down a back ally and grimaces when spotting a whore and her payee conducting their business against the wall. A scream catches her attention, a man being beaten by several guards has her pouting, shaking her head at the brutality before one of the soldiers spits and calls the man a thief. She was right to come, maybe she could help somehow.

Further into the busy market she spots a young mother, a tattered dirty tunic and stola wrapped around a little boy by her side as they squalor in a corner, a dirty brittle hand held out and asking for spare coin. Minerva watches the woman a long while, men walking passed, eyeing her in a way that makes Minerva's rage rise, she wouldn't be surprised if the beggar has already been abused whilst on the streets. A group of women walk passed distastefully, knocking the beggars hand and demanding an apology, the woman and her son shy back, mumbling apologies before the group of higher class women spit at her and head back to their shopping. Minerva huffs, her anger stomped down quickly as she slowly approaches, crouching in front of the pair and smiling weakly. The dirty woman slowly pulls her young son toward her side, the protective move spurring Minerva forward before she reaches into her tunic and pulls out a clenched fist. Carefully she takes the beggars shaking hand, her mind flashing with images of the woman's past, her name is Fara, she was raped and became pregnant out of wedlock so her family disowned and through her out on the streets. Minerva sighs, glassy blue eyes staring apprehensively at her so she deems the girl worthy of a little miracle.

She gently lays a stone in the beggars hand and watches happily as blue eyes bulge. A pristine sapphire lays in a dirty palm, the sunlight making it glow almost magically. Before the woman can say a word, Minerva's pushing the brittle limb towards a dirty chest and heads back into the crowds of the market place. The lone beggar and her son needn't say anything, Minerva already feels the woman's confusion and joy, her hesitance, and as Minerva edges closer to the palace, shes sure she heard her new beggar friend crying out with joy. All people need sometimes is a slither of hope to pull them from darkness and guide them toward a better life..

The closer she gets to the palace, the more civilized the people. Minerva strolls through the streets, smiling at the banners and flowers covering stone and dangling from roof tops. The spring festival is tomorrow, perhaps then she can get a better grasp on what the anomaly was in the city. Invisible chatter invades her mind and she steadily pushes the jumble of words toward the back of her thoughts. In Olympus, prayers are easy to bare, but here, in the midst of the suffering, it takes control to overcome the never ending plea's.

Agile feet casually stroll into another market, this one devoid of beggars and flush with snobby higher class citizens and their escorts. Grey eyes pick out the great number of armed guards positioned around the area and she shakes her head. This King favors the rich over the poor, most tyrants are the same but for some reason, she was hoping this Leopold wasn't as idle gossip made him out to be, though, she cannot pass judgmental without knowing the man first, there is always more behind what we see with our own eyes and hear with curious ears.

A low hoot has Minerva refocusing, an elegant white owl, its talons sheathed and beak a horizon of white and black has her gliding toward it. Its blue eyes never leave her, its focus unbending as she gently caresses the silk of its chest. She almost forgot about the joys of such creatures, she had one centuries ago in the palace but Hephaestus killed it with one of his stupid inventions. It coo's at her, its head rubbing against her forearm and she smiles weakly.

"I've never seen such a creature take to someone so quickly."

Minerva continues to stroke soft feathers, the strange woman behind ignored as her focus continues to interlock with wise blue eyes.."Sometimes all it takes is a kind hand to win over such elegance."

A series of metal clangs and heavy boots slide in behind and Minerva frowns curiously. Slowly she faces her company and almost laughs at the Queen and Princess of the White Kingdom watching her expectantly, half a dozen royal guard standing defensively behind. The Princess is no older than fifteen, her dark hair wavy and half braided with flowers, her vibrant green eyes watch curiously, pink lips pulled into a slight pout as silver silks wrap around the small body elegantly. Minerva refocuses, the Queens intrigued chocolate eyes scrutinizing every inch of her grubby decorum, the woman's gold and white clothing is a little more mature than her stepdaughters, vibrant red lips placid with dark makeup outlining smooth and flawless skin. Raven hair is expertly pulled up in an elegant doo, no flowers, only a golden band buried in silken hair atop the Queens tresses.

Grey eyes inspect the bowing citizens around her, sliding to the expectant soldiers shuffling behind with gauntlets on the hilt of their swords causing pink lips pull into a genuine smile. If they think shes going to bow, then they're surely mistaken, she's been sent to the stocks before for such disrespect in this world, so Minerva simply waits patiently, focus lazily gliding back to the Queen as she scoops the squawking owl onto her arm and runs a gentle hand down its snowy feathers.

"Well?"

Minerva refocuses on the pouting princess and chuckles, shocking them somewhat. Royalty is so easily surprised when they don't get their own way..

"Here.."

Minerva extends the owl toward the Princess who only steps back anxiously as the bird gets more and more agitated. A royal knight steps forward, his blade unsheathed but it doesn't phase Minerva as the owl is pulled back and stroked tenderly.

"Just because we don't understand some things, it doesn't mean we should fear them."

"I'm not afraid! Who do you think you are addressing your Princess in such a manor?!"

Minerva looks back to her bird uninterested and it only infuriates the younger royal more. Grey eyes slide to the Queen, the woman's curious and apprehensive focus solely on her, she can see many questions forming behind guarded eyes but now's not the time nor the place to let anything come to pass. Carefully she extends the bird toward the Queen and watches a hesitant hand reach before slender fingers gently run down crescent white feathers. Pink lips smile genuinely and Minerva chuckles, perhaps there is hope yet for this Kingdom.

"Fear is essential, without it we have no courage, and without courage, we have no ambition."

"Stepmother what is she talking about?!"

They both refocus on the angry princess whose hesitantly keeping her distance from the cooing owl.

"I'm not sure Snow, it sounds like nonsense to me."

Brown eyes refocus as Minerva chuckles again and takes a small step back.

"Not everything makes sense at first, but I'm confident you'll get there eventually."

With a flash of teeth, Minerva carefully reaches into her tunic, subsequently setting off the royal guard who quickly pull their sovereigns back and jab steel at her. Very slowly she pulls out a gold coin, showing it to the armed party before its placed on the merchants desk and slid over to the owner. Minerva unties the delicate knot at the owls foot, unsheathing its razor claws and the Queen stares in awe as talons are careful not to mark the strangers skin. With one last stroke of its proud chest and discreet words in its ear, the bird is cast into the air where all eyes watch as it soars into the blue sky, the sun blinding them briefly before its gone with a shriek into the distance.

When everyone refocuses, they stare alarmed, gasps and mummers echoing around the shifty marketplace at the empty space within the center of the circular guards.

Minerva chuckles, grey eyes peering out from behind a small kiosk. She hears the princesses frantic mummers as she and the Queen are quickly escorted back toward the palace. Getting out of the situation without a full blown conversation was impossible, and shes not ready to reveal such details about anything yet. Tomorrow, then she can finally get a better picture of what this King is like...

* * *

_AN: Just a few things before the next chapter, Minerva is Athena, warrior goddess of Wisdom, Law and Justice. According to some scripture i read, she used to disguise herself as Minerva in order to roam the mortal world. An owl was also considered a sign of her.._

_Please leave feedback, Id love to know what you think ;) _


	2. Festival of the Gods

_The Next Day:_

In a way she almost missed sleeping on a straw bed under itchy sheets, it makes her feel alive, gives her the option to choose because in Olympus, everything is already done for her with the click of her fingers. The food wasn't that bad considering she ate in the lower end of the city, the stew tasted like goat but it helped keep her belly full for the morning. Laughing and cheering draws her in, children rushing by with colorful ribbons, nobles and peasants all drinking no matter cheap ale or expensive wine. The sound of swords clash together, her focus darting to a small arena with masses of people cheering for their gladiator to win. Minerva chuckles, if she was to enter, there would be no man or woman left in the whole of the Roman empire who could claim the title from her. Fighting had always been her specialty, unlike mortals, Gods aren't sexist when it comes to fighting, and being a goddess that's won countless civil wars single handily, she always has an itching in her blood for a good battle. But alas, shes here on a diplomatic mission this time, not to start or end any wars..Hopefully.

Minerva slips passed many rowdy and happy citizens, focus darting to anything new and intriguing. Immersed in the festivities, she overlooks the convoy of armed knights and royal litters being carried by strong men into the large town square. Soon enough people begin moving and Minerva quickly shuffles back when a peasant is thrown to the floor, a large golden box with cotton sheets hazing the kings image slides passed them. She frowns, a mental strike at the would be kings attitude.

"Make way for the King! Make way!"

The elegant carriages are carefully laid next to a royal box situated up a set of stairs and overlooking the courtyard. Minerva weaves through the crowd, watching King Leopold, his young bride and daughter being escorted up to the grand box to take their seats.

"I welcome you all to these spring time festivities!"

The crowd cheers, Leopold grabbing a goblet of wine from one of his servants and smiling in a way that has Minerva frowning.

"Today we honor the gods for a bountiful term, I have issued sacrifices that will ensure we have full stock by winter!" Another cheer as Minerva stalks closer, inspecting the man and processing his words. Shes been unapprised of such sacrifices over the past few months..

"Let us feast to a new cycle, eat until our bellies are full and drink in our gods names!"

A huge cheer echos throughout the city, men clanking goblets and children resuming their erratic running as the music continues. The King slides back into the middle throne next to his placid wife and curious daughter.

Minerva catches how Leopold's fingers brush against the Queens and the woman stiffens, the man silently chuckling as a forced smile rolls onto red lips. Shaking her head, questions plague Minerva's mind as she paces through the crowd, focus solely on the royal couple before shes accidentally bumping into a strong body. The tall muscly man spills his ale down his tunic and whirls, furious blue eyes burning into her and she simply smiles.

"Apologies."

Minerva slides around the man but a rough hand grasps her shoulder and spins her back around.

"You gonna pay for that woman?!"

"If you insist."

Minerva pulls a gold coin from her tunic and flicks it at the man, the metal bouncing off his chest and clattering to the floor.

"Get a couple on me."

She flashes white teeth, moving to retreat when firm fingers grab her shoulders and pin her to the spot. His beefy hands squeeze harder, trying to intimidate but she feels nothing and simply chuckles.

"What are you laughing at whore?!"

Her smile slips, the insult sparking hidden rage and she quickly wrenches one of his hands off her shoulder and punches him so hard, he soars into the air and lands with a loud thump in the fighting arena. Citizens stop their happy festivities, focus darting to the groaning man steadily rising to his feet and then to her. Minerva huffs, mentally slapping herself and turns to leave. That was foolish, now she needs to lay low for a while..

"Where do you think your going Whore!?"

Minerva freezes mid step, her head cocking to one side as she slowly turns to the furious nobleman. Too much attention is on her, the music no longer bellowing a happy tune but she cant help her seething anger and quickly paces towards the smirking man.

"I strongly suggest you apologize and beg my forgiveness now or you'll find both your arms broken!"

He laughs and soon an echo of laughter around the square only has grey eyes narrowing. A beefy hand invites her inside the arena and she smirks.

"Don't worry little girl, I wont break you too much."

Minerva quickly grasps the fence and leaps over, landing perfectly and getting a few taunting _Ooo's_ from the crowd.

The man laughs, addressing his King and bows deeply.."My King, may I be permitted to teach this peasant her place?"

Minerva glances at the royal trio, the Princess and the Queen's wide eyes staring at her, the older woman slowly edging forward in her seat as Leopold waves his hand idly.

"Thank you my king."

Without warning, the big man launches a fist at her, the hefty blow crunching against Minerva's cheek bone but he stumbles back with a shriek of pain. Minerva scowls, her face slowly pulling back to the alarmed man and an irritated hand flicking dark hair from her unmarked cheek. A small ripple of mummers dance across the curious crowd, King Leopold narrowing angry eyes at the pair.

"You should have just apologized, now I'm going to have to hurt you."

Steadily Minerva paces toward the man and he shrieks in anger, sending his unbroken fist toward her ribs, she side steps, gliding passed the limb and throws him to the floor.

"Get up! This is pathetic!"

The man screeches again, throwing himself at her but she dances around him lazily. Muscly limb after muscly limb is sent her way but she slaps them away, ducking and weaving aimlessly until shes had enough. Grabbing his wrist, she quickly twists the lumbering arm behind his back and breaks the mans elbow in the opposite direction. A blood curdling scream has the crowd gasping and shuffling back, the King launching to his feet and the royals personal guard drawing their swords.

Minerva whirls, grabbing his other arm and snaps it in two before the blubbering mass is kicked to the floor and shes shaking her anger away through tingling limbs, grey eyes closed and a foreign chant echo's into the blue sky. With a deep breath, her rage, the intoxication of the fight seeps away and placid grey eyes slide open. She glances around curiously at the eerily silent masses, attention focused solely on her now and she huffs, pouting a little, you'd think they've never seen a man's arms broken before. Wiping her sweaty palms on her dirty tunic, she springs back over the fence and heads through the parting crowd.

"Wait!"

The Queen's voice doesn't deter Minerva's path and she keeps moving toward the back street.

"Your Queen just ordered you to halt peasant!" She doesn't recognize the voice but carries on regardless.."Guard! Cease her!"

The clatter of metal and heavy feet approach and Minerva picks up her pace, but before the darkness of the street allows her escape, a swarm of soldiers trap her, silver blades hovering inches from her dirty tunic and she sighs wearily. Well this isn't how she planned things, Ares is probably laughing at her right now. Rough hands grab Minerva's shoulders, marching her toward the awaiting royal family before shes pushed onto her hands and knees. Anger bubbles back to the surface but she simply takes a calming breath, slowly rising to her feet. A man quickly tries to kick her back down but she gracefully steps aside and raises a threatening finger.

"Ah Ah, he only called me a whore, and look what I did to him."

The soldier glances back at the bloody wailing nobleman and takes a hesitant step back.

"You will kneel or be executed for treason!"

There's that commanding voice again. Minerva refocuses on a young man, blue eyes and steel jaw gritted, a longbow and arrow aimed at her forehead, his green and white armor issuing a command position.

"Captain of the guard I presume?" He looks her up and down curiously.

"Commander of her majesty's personal guard, now are you going to kneel or do I have to put this arrow between your eyes?"

Grey eyes slide to the alarmed princess, the girl almost shuffling back at her presence, the King simply leers down at her, chin and eyebrow raised expectantly, the Queen on the other hand almost looks empathetic..Curious.

"I have a better idea, how about you put your weapon down and I have a talk with your King about helping the Kingdom?"

The commander looks to his superiors questionably as Leopold slides forward on his throne.."And what could you possibly help me with peasant?"

"You shouldn't judge a person by what you see on the outside.." Minerva's focus flickers to the Queen briefly.."Real beauty is within. But with you my dear King, I have yet to find it."

Leopold's cheeks and neck flare a bright red, the man launching to his feet and scowling.."Guard! Arrest the peasant for treason!"

Minerva sighs, her arms tugged behind her back and metal clamped around her wrists.

"Dear husband, perhaps this is unwise during such a happy day."

Leopold glares at his wife, his daughter fidgeting at the dark angry waves rolling through the royal box.."And why might that be wife?! As I see it, she has insulted this festivity with bloodshed and enforced treason upon her King!"

Regina sits back in her chair defeated and remains silent. Minerva senses the woman's pain, her misery and sorrow resonating around the area. In a way its not fair, but that is how the world works much to the peoples despair.

"Throw her in the stocks, she's to be executed tomorrow at noon!"

"Father, is an execution really.." The princess is silenced by her fathers glare and she too looks away defeated.

Minerva sighs deeply.."If you insist on throwing me in the stocks, then I can't help you."

"I doubt you'll be helping anyone anymore! Take her away!"

Roughly Minerva's marched toward the palace, anger settling in the pit of her stomach and wrists toying with the chains. Why couldn't she just walk away from the insults, if she did then none of this would be happening. But she cant run, she came here for a reason, sure she could break out of the cell but then she'd be a wanted woman, banned from ever setting foot inside these walls again without being recognized. With an angry huff, Minerva hears the celebrations carry on without her, her only company, a convoy of armed knights and a steely commander watching her every move from behind..What a festival indeed..


	3. A Revelation

_AN:Thank you to everyone whose read and wrote reviews. I always love to hear what others think and appreciate the time you make to write feedback. Any who, here's the next chapter :) .._

* * *

_That Night:_

Minerva lies on the stone bed of her grungy prison cell, contemplating her next move. The door to her room could easily be ripped off, or she could just appear outside the palace, but where would that leave her? She wants to give the ignorant King one more chance to be the man she hopes isn't rotten on the inside. Father will be so mad, no doubt her family is watching and debating on whether to rip her back to Olympus before her mortal trial tomorrow, but something is amiss here, perhaps shes supposed to interfere..

"Athena?"

Grey eyes snap open, focus darting to a beautiful older woman wrapped in silver and gold silks, a leafed crown made of silver sat atop dark hair as red lips smile weakly.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"I have come to take you home."

"No, I'm not finished, I can still help them."

"Athena, you cannot save every mortal that rumbles our prayers. I know you are fond of them but they wish to execute you, and already you've made such a mess."

Minerva huffs, sitting up and propping her dirty knees against her chest.."It wasn't that big a deal...Well I'm sorry but I'm not going, I've already started down this path so I must finish."

"My daughter you are too self righteous for your own good.." Hera sighs weakly, sitting next to her daughter on the stone bed.."Just look at what they've done to you, and you've only been in the mortal realm a day.."

"They're scared, this King of theirs even more so, I think I challenged him and now he wants me executed because of his wounded pride."

"No mortal can kill you let alone hurt you.." Hera's grey eyes narrow.."What are you up too?"

"I'm willing to give the King one final chance, but I can't do that as a peasant."

"Athena no, you cant again, your father would never allow it."

"Well too bad he's not here and off gallivanting with Ares!" She unintentionally snaps, her mother laying a gentle hand on her knee as she pushes back her jealousy.

"Don't let it anger you my daughter."

"I'm not angry."

Hera gently redirects frustrated eyes and kisses her daughters cheek tenderly.."They are men and will always be men, stubborn and blind."

"Then I guess father wont even know what I'm doing until I'm back on Olympus."

"Athena.."

"Mother please, I have to do this. I'm sorry but I'll return home when I've damned or redeemed this kingdom." She tentatively kisses her mothers cheek and then places one to the woman's knuckles before Hera is primly sliding to her feet.

"Be careful daughter, I will see you shortly..And don't worry about your father, I'll deal with him.."

The pair grin and Minerva chuckles weakly.."Give him hell."

"Isn't that your uncles job?"

"Real original mother."

Minerva chuckles again, blinking, and is once again alone in her cell. With a content sigh, she prepares her mind for tomorrow and slides back on the rocky bed. Perhaps everything will go to plan, perhaps she can return home as soon as shes drilled some sense into the tyrant King..Or perhaps not..

Grey eyes slip shut, Minerva's world slowly fading, but shes oblivious to the stealthy feet quickly rushing back down the halls of the dungeons and out into the darkness..

* * *

_The Next Day:_

The heavy oak doors swing open and a mass of _boo's_ and angry citizens mass around the wide open courtyard. Minerva squints into the light, soldiers ragging her chains forward as rotten fruit and vegetables are tossed her way. Angry people scream _traitor, witch, harlot,_ as shes pushed toward the platform in the center square. She wobbles as shes forced up the small staircase and dragged toward a single pole in the center. Grey eyes sweep the sea of angry citizens, the way they follow lies and deceitful propaganda spilling from their Kings mouth infuriates and saddens her. They need a true leader, one that not only rules with and iron first but with a gentle touch.

Minerva's stopped abruptly, her chains clanging before they clatter to the platform and shes tied to the wooden stake. Her focus drifts to the royal box, Snow's unnerved blue eyes refusing to watch as the Queen stares absently at her lap, almost in a trance and hair covering half her face. Minerva thinks to question such behavior but Leopold marches to the front of his box, a hand up and silence washes over the sea of angry people.

"You have been charged with treason against your King and the empire, your sentence will be death by burning..But, I am a merciful man, if you beg and kneel as you should, I will permit you a swift death of beheading, what do you say witch?"

Minerva sighs heavily, her original plan dwindling by the minute. If his only mercy is to issue more suffering, then there may be no hope of saving his soul.."Heed me King, I am only here to help you, I wish to help your kingdom prosper, help your lands grow but I can't do that if you cling to your power more than you favor your people. Please, for the sake of your soul, listen to what I have to offer."

There's a deafening pause, the shock of such boldness evident on many clean and dirty faces, as focus is redirected to the frozen King who only grows redder with anger.

"The only thing you can offer me is your death! The sacrifice of a witch and traitor may well appease the gods and grant us a bountiful harvest in the summer! Get on with it commander!"

"My King wait.."

Leopold huffs irritably at the weak voice and marches back over to his Queen.."What is it dear wife?!"

The woman stutters silently, terrified eyes quickly cast elsewhere and objections ground out instantly. Minerva narrows grey eyes, picking out the discolored skin at the Queens cheekbone and eye socket, looks like she got her answers about the Queens sudden shyness. A rope digs into her throat, riving her head back against the pole as the last of the bindings are secured and oil is thrown on the kindling by her feet. A priest steps onto the platform, uttering ancient prayers as the commander grabs a torch from the casket and begins to ignite the twigs at her calves.

Minerva lays back, focus never wavering from the smirking King as flames climb higher and higher, engulfing her tunic, her thighs and her waist. The blazing heat should send any mortal to screaming, the flames climbing to her chest and black smoke overwhelming her sight, but the fire only burns rope and clothing, the white tatty material slowly replaced by elegant silver to cover her modesty. Clearly fed up with the show, Minerva breaks away from the wood, her cover finally blown, and steps from the flames toward the horrified sovereigns sinking into their thrones.

Terrified screams, gasps and cries from the people ricochet throughout the city, peasants and nobles stumbling away from the platform with knights and their commander jumping from the podium and away from the silver goddess. Minerva waves a hand, the smoky flames behind quickly extinguishing, leaving a black charred pole to stand alone. Not part of the plan but maybe if she can scare some sense into the King, then he can still be saved. Minerva approaches the staircase when a shaking priest suddenly drops to his knees, uttering chants in her ancient tongue and clutching his holy sash. With a roll of grey eyes, she slips passed him, heading for the royal box and toward the cowering King.

Minerva stops at the staircase, the commander and his knights quickly dropping to one knee before the rest of the crowd follows in example. Grey eyes refocus on the anxious King, Minerva's gentle hand gesturing in front of her as an invitation. After a breath of silence, she watches the Queen slowly slip from her throne, the woman quickly trying to usher the terrified princess to her feet and with a tug, both women are descending the stairs and dropping onto gentle hands and knees in front of her. Pink lips smile weakly but she waits, focus sliding back to the man slowly descending the stairs and standing in front of her.

"Kneel King.."

Defiance in fearful and angry eyes stare at her but soon enough, the King lowers himself to one knee, his pride wounded once more and she feels his hidden rage..One final test..

"It seems you treat your goddess poorly, I showed you nothing but kindness and you repaid me by trying to have me killed."

"I didn't know, please forgive me." The man bows his balding head but shes not buying it.

"I'm afraid we're passed forgiveness King, you threatened to kill Athena, daughter of Hera and Zeus, disregarding the sighs I had blatantly shown you. However you were correct about one thing, I do demand a sacrifice made in my honor, one with equal value to your own..Your daughter perhaps?"

Snow whimpers, Minerva noting the girl visibly shaking and her heart clenches. She'd never have anyone personally sacrificed in her name, such barbarity has been forgotten through the generations and shes glad the offerings are now only animals and bountiful harvests.

"Please I beg you, don't take my daughter, she is only young and innocent."

Minerva smiles weakly. Perhaps there is hope, but just to make sure..

"Then you will take her place yes?" Silence, she pouts a little when there's no response.."Well King, choose, you or your daughter."

"Wh..What about my wife?"

Grey eyes widen, her stomach and rage churning when the woman beneath her deflates a little, the Queen's forehead eventually dropping to the stone by her feet. Minerva shakes her head, biting the inside of her cheek and pacing a little. She was so sure he would be a decent human being, but valuing his daughter over his wife..She's issued this test many times before, most had agreed to sacrifice themselves unselfishly but others..This man has been corrupted too deeply, only a path alone with nothing but his own misery can help save his soul now.

Minerva slides back in front of the bowing trio, grabbing the princess from the floor and pulling her to her feet with a cry.

"Pl-Please, I beg mercy my grace."

Minerva studies the trembling girl, feeling weak knees almost giving out as tears cascade down flushed cheeks.

"Queen, comfort you daughter through her distress.."

Glassy brown eyes flicker up as the Queen rises hesitantly, quickly pulling the sobbing girl into her arms and runs a shaky hand through dark hair.

"I thought you could be saved King, but I was wrong.."

Leopold looks up to her questionably.."My grace?"

"I thought you would be the man, the King your people needed you to be, but you failed. There will be no sacrifices today or any other day, the loss of human life has already been substantial under your reign.."

Minerva narrows her eyes when Leopold frowns deeply.

"You claim to make such offerings to me, to pray for prosperity for the kingdom but I feel that doesn't include the people that live in it. So by your goddess Athena I relieve you of your crown and strip you of your title.."

Leopold darts to his feet aggrieved, mummers and whispers from the crowd reaching the tense party.."You can't do that!"

"Can I not? I seem to remember my brother giving you that crown through the murder of your own family, King Herald, who if you must know, is frowning down upon you from Olympus.."

The man's jaw drops, angry eyes and rambles from the crowd directed towards the fidgeting King.

"You will never be a King in this life or the next, but I hope one day your soul will find its way to Olympus and we can have a happier discussion of your journey to enlightenment. Your crown please.."

Leopold edges backward, panicked eyes darting around the area as knights hesitantly stand, the commander quick to block the man's escape.."I earned this title!"

Minerva grits her teeth, anger sparking and in a flash, the gasping King is dangling by his throat in front of her.."You earned nothing! I have seen your life of greed and selfishness, your reign as a war lord and tyrant, and now it has come to an end!" She rips the crown from his head, throwing him passed the startled Queen and Princess where he lands with a cry on the concrete.."You are banished from ever returning here, sentenced to wander alone for the rest of you days, maybe then you will find what you need to sate your own soul but I am certain you will accompany my uncle in the underworld for your sins!"

"Please..Mercy.."

"I do not give it too rotten souls! Now leave these walls and never return!"

A small contingent of knights step forward, grabbing Leopold's arms and the man screeches his contempt, struggling as his body is hauled out of the square and through the mass of angry people.

"No one will touch the former King, his punishment is to last as I decreed and thus make it known throughout this kingdom and the next!"

Minerva glances at the nodding commander, her focus soon gliding to the royal women. She picks apart sorrow and guilt in Snow's glassy green eyes and softens a little. The child has just lost her father. He may not be dead, but being banished and the fear of the unknown is a lot worse.

Minerva sweeps the area of bowing mortals, shrugging her shoulders and the Queen and Princess watch in awe as silver shimmers back into an unkempt white tunic and sandles. With a glance at sparkling brown and green eyes, pink lips smile weakly before Minerva heads away from the pair and toward one of the exits.

"Wait!"

Minerva turns, raising a questionable eyebrow at the Queen as wide chocolate eyes quickly lower uncomfortably.

"Forgive me I..I wish to offer you my home to do with as you please."

"And why would you do that?"

Minerva slowly paces toward the anxious woman, her interest piqued.

"I thought you would like to rest comfortably before your journey back to Olympus."

Minerva narrows her eyes, the royal's raven hair lowering that little bit more as Snow clings to the Queens back.

"Very well Regina.."

She smirks when brown eyes widen, but frowns when a glimpse of bruised skin catches her eye. Slowly she curls a finger under the Queens chin, tilting the hesitant head upwards and smooths a gentle thumb over a damaged cheekbone. A small gasp escapes red lips, Minerva's delicate digit caressing Regina's black skin as the woman's eye lids flicker shut and the battered skin drains away to its original olive glow. Minerva's hand slides from the heated cheek, glazed chocolate eyes slipping back open before the alarmed Queen is gently prodding healed flesh.

"Lead the way."

A warm smile rolls onto Minerva's lips as a marveled Regina quickly snaps from her staring trance and quickly bows her head, taking a step back.

"Of course, Robin secure the city and ensure work as normal.." The commander nods, bowing his head to his Queen and ushers royal guard to escort the Queen, the Princess and the Goddess back to the pristine white palace..


	4. The House of Fear

_AN:Thank you to everyone whose reading and a special thanks to Jennifer Baratta.._

* * *

Flawless marble smooths under soft skin, a delicate hand tracing the statue of Hera looming over the tranquil jaded garden at the center of the palace. Truthfully Minerva didn't need to be escorted, as soon as she touched white marble, the buildings schematics were beamed directly into memory. The Queen and Princess had been nothing but ancy and nervous, offing her everything she would want, servants, food, drink, a warm bed with company if she wished it but all she craves at the moment is a little peace and tranquility.

"I hope I've made the right decision mother. I'm not entirely certain of my next move but I believe the false king wasn't the source of the disturbance. Is there more danger than a power hungry tyrant perhaps?"

Minerva sighs weakly, wandering the sunlit garden and kneeling by the crystal waters. She dips a cool hand into the small spring, smiling at the array of exotic fish suddenly swimming in and out of her fingers. Perhaps she needs to spend more time here, then maybe things will become clearer, but until then, she mustn't interfere in the workings of this kingdom any longer. The false King is banished and she feels the winds shifting in her favor, this time it was the right decision but the next, she cannot say..Minerva feels eyes watching from a distance, timid and fearful eyes making pink lips pull into a weak smile.

"Princess Snow.." There's a small squeak behind her and she chuckles.."I believe you wish to speak with me. Come forward, I don't bite."

Snow hesitantly slides out from behind a marble column, slowly edging her way into Minerva's eye line and is determined to keep shifty green eyes glued to the grassy floor.

"I-I apologize, I didn't mean to snoop I just..I.."

Minerva looks on before casually sitting herself on the grass by the water and stones.."Come and join me."

The timid Princess quickly moves to kneel at the other side of the water, her hands fidgeting restlessly in her lap.

"Now what is it you wish to say?"

"I..I just wanted to beg forgiveness for the way I treated you in the markets yesterday, and to thank you for sparing mine and my fathers lives."

"You love your father very much."

"I do.."

"I sense your hesitance Princess."

Snow shuffles, focus still not willing to rise from her lap.."He..He wasn't always so.."

"Cynical?"

Snow sighs weakly, her shoulders sagging and Minerva watches the girls silent suffering grimy.

"Yes I suppose, he loved the people before he was king..when my birth mother was still alive. But when she died I guess he only found ambition to fill his wounded heart. When Regina married him, I guess I was blind to the tyrant he was becoming.."

"Or you weren't willing to see it."

For the first time, glassy green eyes slide up and Minerva smiles weakly.."You can't be blamed for the love you have for your father, but you can be blamed for ignoring his decent into madness" A tear rolls from despondent green eyes and Minerva's gentle hand carefully wipes it away.."But that doesn't mean redemption is out of reach, a day will come when you must prove yourself, and when that day comes, only you can decide your destiny and the destiny of countless others."

"What kind of destiny?"

"That I can't say, but think a while, pray and have hope Princess Snow, for it is the strongest force in this world."

Minerva smiles warmly, her hand dropping into the crystal cool waters as they both watch fish slip between slender fingers in a beautiful pattern.

"The first thing you must learn is fear is in the mind, you are way too fearful to be in a position of power, test your skills, become your own person, then you will finally realize who you truly are."

"But I'm just a princess, how can I ever be more?"

"With courage and ambition. Granted, I am a goddess but I am a woman who does the job of men, so who is to tell a princess what she can or cannot achieve?"

A small smile tugs at Snow's pink lips, green eyes sliding back to the dancing fish and very carefully, she dips a hand into the cool waters. Snow chuckles when a curious creature swims up to her thumb and wafts a beautiful ruby tail across delicate skin.

"Sometimes all it takes is a kind hand to win over such elegance."

Minerva gently pulls her hand from the spring, gliding to her feet and heads inside the palace..That will do for now..

* * *

Several servants slide to a stop, bowing deeply as Minerva wanders past idly, grey eyes roaming the beautifully carved patterns in the marble walls. The halls remind her a little of Olympus and she smiles. Mortals have been taught well from the tales of the gods, Rome being a spectacle to behold, perhaps she'll visit before she returns home. Minerva pauses, focus sweeping the spacial bathhouse currently occupied by many idle noblemen and their naked entourage. A statue of Poseidon looms above on the back wall, hot water spilling from his trident and seeping into the three adjacent pools below.

Minerva chuckles when her moody brother springs to mind, Poseidon is nothing like her other brothers and sisters, the man is adamant on isolation but is very creative and less hands on with battle. Last thing she knew, he was exploring the seas again, creating a new type of boneless fish, she shakes her head chuckling, the man really needs to get out of the ocean once in a while. Minerva slips away from the steaming chamber, idol chatter and laughing left behind while her grotty tunic drags against the pristine marble, her sandles aching tired feet that find themselves stepping toward guarded double doors. Grey eyes narrow curiously, the knights either side quickly bowing and making no move to stop her as she slides inside.

"It will only be a matter of time your majesty, you must make a decision sooner rather than later."

"Yes thank your commander, I am fully aware!"

Minerva quietly slides behind the pillars of the large chamber, the Queen, her Commander and the guards oblivious to her presence as grey eyes scrutinize the party. A large oak table, a map of the empire and important documents litter the fine wood. The Queen deep in thought, leans heavily on its side with frowning brown eyes scrutinizing unfurled parchments.

"I can send an eagle to Asterous."

"No, King George will only see an opportunity to usurp or claim the crown for himself by asking Snow's hand. I will not put the Princess in such a position."

"What about King Midas? He is neither driven for power nor in the market for a wife."

"Perhaps, my father mentioned his generosity to his people. He may not have a large army but it would help massing any support. Send an eagle to invite him to the palace."

"Yes my Queen, are there any other requests?"

Minerva frowns, silently stalking through the shadows and watching intently. Surely the young Queen doesn't wish to mass an army..but for what purpose would an army be needed?..

"Invite my father and Daniel to the celebration, perhaps they could offer assistance until we gather our bearings"

"And what of our goddess Athena?"

Minerva cocks a curious eyebrow, shifting closer and leans herself against a marble column as the Queens attention snaps to her commander.

"Whatever she desires it's hers, make sure she's comfortable and well fed, I will not tolerate any form of disrespect. If there is a problem, bring it directly to me. She is our goddess Robin and I will not have this city damned by mine and my former husbands actions."

"My Queen, you and the Princess are not responsible for.." A sharp hand is raised and Robin steps back respectively.

"Send the eagles commander and prepare the guards, I want this city running as it should."

"At your command." The man bows deeply, backing away as he, with two white knights, march from the war room determined.

Minerva remains focused, the Queens shoulders sagging a little at the weight now baring down on them. She feels the woman's determination but also her great sorrow, but why is she in despair? Maybe its something to do with guilt. It will be interesting to watch how the young Queen takes on her responsibilities as the first female to lead a vast kingdom since Cleopatra, it wont be easy, many still stuck in their old ways of strong male rulers but perhaps Minerva's own influence will help reshape the future here. Clearly Regina is a woman of the gods, cares more and more, prays more and more, it will be interesting to hear the woman's prayers for the future.

Regina scoops up a scroll, narrow eyes scrutinizing the scripture and hands pushing toy armies across the war table strategically. Minerva bites her lip, a small fear of war creeping up her spine but she has hope the young Queen wont make the same mistakes her husband did. With a weak smile, Minerva disappears in a blink of an eye, leaving the sovereign to concentrate on her next task for the new White kingdom..

* * *

Slender hands clap, the commanding tone echoing throughout the vast space of the golden white bedchamber. Half a dozen girls quickly step up to their goddess, gently removing old rags and preparing a large copper tub beside the fire crackling within the grand marble fireplace. An old tattered skola is slid from strong shoulders, a dirty tunic slipped over slender curves and pulled free releasing dark tresses down ivory skin. Minerva hums content, her naked form slowly sliding into the heated bath creams and milk, the white abyss absorbing her as raven hair is gently pulled over the edge of copper and tended to with warm water and the finest of berries and soaps. Grey eyes slide shut, rose petals scattered atop the cream as pieces of silk are delicately ran over her chest and arms to moisturize thoroughly.

Minerva cracks an eye open, watching the servants during their careful work. Servants aren't really her thing, back on Olympus she would just snap her fingers and get things done but here, magic isn't as powerful, sure she can perform a few miracles but shes always exhausted afterwards. Her attention glides to the decorum of royalty hanging all around her, she'd been given the Kings old chamber but of course all fragments of the man had been burnt and jewelry given to the poor before the Queen found it acceptable for her to enter. Regina seems to be trying a little too hard, but so is the case with any mortal, they act falsely to appease in order to receive some form of prize at the end of it all. But is Regina really like that? The woman doesn't seem it, but Minerva guesses she'll find out soon enough of the royals intentions. There's a brief knock at the door before Robin, several guard and the Queen walk in and bow deeply..Looks like she may get answers sooner than she thinks..

"I apologize my grace for intruding but I wish to personally invite you to the grand hall this evening for a celebration of her graces presence in our kingdom."

_Our _Kingdom was the key word that has pink lips smiling. Slowly Minerva's helped from the tub, the occasional wide eyed solider glancing at her cream covered body and she chuckles..Men and their need for flesh..Expert hands grasping Egyptian cotton towels begin smoothing the white coat from bare flesh piece by piece..

"Is it a celebration in my honor or simply the rejoice of your banished husband dear Queen?"

Wide brown eyes quickly meet the curious goddess and Regina takes a small step forward.."I swear to you it is a feast in your honor. What happened to my husband was unfortunate, but you have spoken and condemned him as you see fit."

Minerva stares curiously at the jittery Queen as the last of the cream is wiped away and an assortment of garments are presented with a bow.

"Leave us!"

Without a word, the servants and knights exit the chamber leaving the goddess and young Queen alone. Minerva slowly stalks forward, the royals brown eyes refocusing back on the ground as Minerva's naked form slides uncomfortably close to royal silks.

"You are quite an enigma Regina, I find myself astray with you but hope the future I see is the truth." A finger crooks under Regina's delicate chin and raises uncertain chocolate eyes to her.."You have much on your mind, I don't need the power of foresight to see it."

The Queen's focus dips guiltily and Minerva cocks her eyebrow intrigued.

"I must beg forgiveness.."

"And why must that be?"

Tears formulate in the Queens erratic eyes.."I had a suspicion of who you were after our first encounter at market, but I didn't say anything. I also came to visit you in the dungeons this morning and heard you talking with the all mother, I knew then that my suspicions were accurate and tried to talk reason to my husband. When I failed and received punishment, I was too afraid to say anything at your execution. I..I failed, I failed and beg forgiveness.."

Regina quickly drops to her knees, forehead pressed to Minerva's foot and desperate hands clinging to the woman's calve.."Please forgive my weakness and don't doom this kingdom for my mistakes."

Minerva shifts uncomfortably, shes used to having mortals begging for mercy in war but this woman is begging not for a vengeful action, but for a mortals instinct to rightfully fear things they don't understand. Perhaps this is the force that shook them, this whole kingdom will be doomed by fear, millions of souls taken if it succeeds. If she knows one thing, its fear always leads to war and chaos. With a weak sigh, Minerva gently scoops the crying woman off her foot and lays a gentle hand atop raven hair.

"I saw no mistakes on your part, only a flicker of weakness that can soon be redeemed. I was in your dungeons because I wished it, not because of the false King nor because of your cowardice. You have a lot to learn, but I find myself too curious not to demand one simple answer from you."

Regina quickly wipes her cheeks, brown eyes sliding closed at the warm palm resting against the crown of her scalp.."Anything you wish."

Minerva tilts the Queens head, glassy brown eyes peering up at her.."Are you raising an army to play at war Regina?" She watches the woman's panic and narrows grey eyes.

"...No.."

Minerva frowns, quickly grabbing the Queens throat and wrenching alarmed brown eyes within inches of her own.."Was that a lie?!"

"P-Please..I'm truthful..I only ask for allies encase..the White Kingdom is..Invaded.." She's dropped to the marble, coughing and rubbing her scathed throat.

"Allies?"

"I don't know what else to do.." A tear rolls from brown eyes which slowly refocus on a curious Minerva.."I've only seen what my father has done in the past, he used to say a strong kingdom is built with strong allies. Snow is too naive to ascend the throne and knows even less than I about ruling a kingdom without a husband."

"You plan to rule without a husband?"

"I-I do, but I need guidance before usurpers attempt to attack whilst we are wounded by the loss of our king."

"Believe me, no one will dare attack while their goddess is watching over the White kingdom."

"You..You will not forsake us?"

Minerva smiles weakly and gently pulls the timid Queen to her feet.."Would I have interfered in the first place if I was to forsake you Regina?"

A small smile tugs at red lips, happy tears smudging expensive makeup as glassy eyes dip once more.."I now understand you wouldn't."

Minerva hums content, placing warm palms either side of damp cheeks and presses a tender kiss on surprised red lips. Unsurprisingly the Queen sinks into the small token of affection, even is so bold as to kiss her back but soon enough, Minerva pulls away and saunters back over to her bath of creams.

"When is your celebration?"

Regina stutters, mouth hanging open slightly as a careful finger brushes red lips.."Its..The feast will be at high noon, but can be arranged for whenever is suitable to you."

"High noon is acceptable, please send in the servants on your way out."

Minerva slips back into the milky abyss, grey eyes slipping shut as the young Queen bows.

"Of course."

Regina backs toward the fortified double doors, one final wide eyed glance at the bathing goddess before servants are ushered back into the chamber and the doors are closed with a thud.

Minerva peers over at the doors, the girls resuming their duties and bathing her delicately. That was a better start than she could have hoped for, now she has the proof she needs to start rebuilding the fractured kingdom, and it all begins with its fractured Queen and Princess. Dark tresses lay against the cooper tub, eyes slipping shut as oils and creams are smothered on her chest and she smiles at her small victory..

* * *

The sound of heavy jewelry clatters toward the grand hall where a celebration in her honor is taking place. Her bare feet pad against pristine marble floors, a long gold and white silk dress hugging every curve, her stomach left wide open for all jealous men to see whilst the glamorous fabric meets at the back to trail across the floor. Diamonds litter the elegant gown, white gold draped around her neck and dangling from her ears while ebony tresses cascade down her back and gold cuffs are clasped around wrists and upper arms. She thought it a bit much but considering shes a goddess and hasn't really had a grand celebration in her name for decades, shes decided to just let the mortals fussy over her for once.

An escort of bowing servants quickly rush toward the towering double doors leading into the festive hall while guards slap a respectful fist to their hearts and bow. Minerva chuckles, sliding passed the white knights as the doors are pushed open with a load creak and the hall of guests become deathly silent. Grey eyes sweep the mass of people who quickly stand, bowing respectfully and waiting for her next move. She spots the Queen and Princess at the top of the lengthy table, a throne of gold left vacant which she assumes must be her seat and slowly makes her way over. Minerva scrutinizes the noblemen and women, their fine clothes and jewelry, skin that looks like they've never grafted a day in their lives. She slides to the top of the table, eyeing an elderly man with a crown stood beside the Queen and wonders who he might be before elegantly sliding into the golden throne, crossing one leg over the other and scrutinizing the bowing people that stand apprehensively.

With a huff, she leans back and waves her hand.."You may be seated."

The party of two dozen men and women take their seats, the Queen and Princess either side looking to her happily as a servant boy quickly approaches with a silver goblet of wine on a fancy platter. Minerva takes it graciously and watches Regina quickly take her own and raise it toward her.

"My Lords and ladies, allies and friends, I hold this feast in honor to our goddess Athena who has graced us with her presence and wisdom. May she forever be eternal and decisive against all those that disrespect the gods. To Athena!"

"To Athena!"

The whole hall erupts with cheers, raising their glasses and toasting. Minerva tilts her head humbly, raising her silver goblet a little before pink lips move to take a sip but pause. She can smell a certain herb, something shes smelt countless times during war..Nightshade, one of the most deadliest poisons in the world. Anger simmers in the pit of her stomach but she schools her features and pretends to take a sip. Whoever the assassin is she'll soon work it out, no one can sit at a celebration so smoothly without drawing some attention to themselves. But what gets her worked up is the mass of people at the table who remain untouched by the deadly wine, shouldn't they be dead? Maybe it was just her own wine?..

The Queen suddenly claps her hands, a flurry of servants flocking from the side doors and bringing a mass of fine foods to the table. Quickly Minerva waves over the servant boy who got her the poisoned wine and he quickly slides to her side bowing. Slender fingers brush his arm, the happy queen frowning slightly as Minerva whispers in the slaves ear and the boy nods before quickly scampering out of the hall.

Plump meats and steaming vegetables are aligned on the table in front of them, Snow eager to slip a cheeky green bean into her mouth but Minerva's hand quickly grasps the girls wrist and unnerved green eyes quickly dart to her. The princess almost stutters, the sound of happy chuckles and voices oblivious to the physical action as Minerva shakes her head at the girl and apprehensive Queen. If her wine was poisoned then its possible some of the food is, and unlike she, mortals wont survive.

Regina shuffles anxiously, eyes glued to the placid goddess as the servant from earlier suddenly bounds back into the hall and whispers in Minerva's ear. The Queen shivers when grey eyes darken and the servant is quick to resume his position at the back wall.

Its clear that the White Kingdom is on a bit of the crutch at the moment but she never thought the assassination attempts would start so soon, thankfully the slave boy had apprised her that there was an accident with the wine caskets just before the celebrations so most had to be refilled, unluckily for her she just happened to get the poisoned brew but saved any other unfortunate soul from a grisly fate. Its not difficult to encourage treachery in a palace such as this, so getting the information she needed was easy, but now shes going to make sure such things never happen again.

Minerva rises from her throne elegantly, the room falling silent and all eyes coasting to her curiously.

"I wish to personally thank Queen Regina and Princess Snow for inviting me into their home and honoring me with this celebration. Not many are as dedicated and loyal to the gods. Time after time I've heard their prayers, asking for this broken kingdom to be restored.."

Grey eyes quickly land on an elder nobleman further down the table, his fat and greedy belly sicking out and an almost disgusted gleam in uninterested eyes. Minerva scoops up her goblet, casually strolling down the table with her golden train and many unnerved eyes following.

"But it seems that some of you wish to squallier your second chance at redemption, at making the White Kingdom great simply because you refuse to follow a Queen instead of a King.."

There's mummers amongst the people, the Queen and Princess slowly rising to their feet.

"Times are changing, I have foreseen them but there are people that selfishly prevent such change and as a result, thousands of innocent lives are taken!"

Minerva feels the buzzing in her fingertips, the fat nobleman shifting as she slides up behind him and scowls. The rest of the people surrounding him shuffle away as Minerva leans in, slamming the silver goblet on the table and making them jump.

"You try to poison them for power, but I will NOT allow it!"

She quickly grabs the fearful man's scruff, yanking him easily from the chair where he's thrown to the marble floor. Robin and his knights quickly draw swords, surrounding the edges of the room whilst the Queen and Princess are quickly shielded.

"And you attempt to poison your goddess with no such remorse or fealty!"

The fat man stumbles backwards away from the prowling god, his hefty body sliding across marble as brown eyes plead, "My grace, I didn't intend to poison anyone, It was King George, he orchestrated it all to claim the throne and title!"

Minerva snarls, so much for keeping out of war.."Do not deny your involvement! You think I'm stupid?!"

"N-No.."

"My grace?" Minerva whirls to find a bowing Robin behind her.."What do you wish we do with him?"

The anger in her belly needs to be sated, she pulls her power forward, hands tingling and waves a stern hand for Robin to move away.

"You attempt to harm me, so your life is forfeit!"

"Please.."

"NO!"

The entire hall jump at the ferocity, some noblewomen whimpering quietly as a small wind picks up and everyone shuffles away from the furious god.

"I have no more mercy to give! You dare to anger me so now you shall suffer the consequences!"

Minerva launches an arm out, the marble floor beside them cracking and splintering. Soon the floor caves in, the wind around them howling with painful screams that seem to come from the burning hole. The nobleman screams, clawing himself away from the portal but Minerva's bare feet step in front of him and she lours.

"Having ones soul trapped in the underworld is torment eternal, but having your physical form go with it, now that is torturous damnation!"

"Wait please! I'll do anything!"

"Say hello to my uncle for me!"

With a nudge, she pushes the man and he's rapidly sucked into the screaming abyss, his cries drowned out by the damned before the marble floor crunches back together. Minerva pants heavily, the drain of her power sending her dizzy and stumbling back against the table with clatter. Instantly the Queen is at her side, offering a hesitant hand to help as Minerva rubs her aching temples and composes herself.

"Are you well my grace?!"

Regina stares concerned as the goddess regally straightens her spine and placid grey eyes slide open.

"I am well Regina." Minerva gazes into chocolate eyes and smiles weakly at the concern filling them.."I suggest you don't eat the food nor drink the wine, your servant boy will apprise you of the people involved with the assassination attempt, I hope you will deal with them appropriately."

"Of course, I apologize for such a cursed offering."

Minerva watches guilty brown eyes dip before she delicately rubs a soothing thumb against the woman's cheekbone.."We caught the traitor before it was too late, we must move on or be damned to the past. But make certain this doesn't happen again as I may not be around to save you next time."

"Of course, thank you for saving us and issuing justice on our behalf."

The Queen bows, as does the rest of the room while red lips tentatively kiss Minerva's knuckles.

"If you can muster some company later, I'll be in the bathhouse, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course, I shall deal with the traitors and then honor your request."

Minerva nods, gliding passed the blockade of white knights and slips through the exit. So much for a peaceful dinner. Her lower back aches painfully and she almost winces with every step. Father wont be best pleased that she opened a portal to the Underworld, but Uncle has a fat new toy to play with for a while. Pink lips pull into a sly grin as Minerva proudly stalks through the white marble halls and towards the steaming bathhouse..

* * *

The heat of the rippling waters soothes her muscles releasing a content hum that echo's around the large empty bathhouse. When Minerva arrived, only a handful of noblemen and women had indulged in a late night soak, but they had quickly vacated in respect for her own sense of peace. By now the whole palace, maybe even the whole city has gotten word of her banishment of the traitor. The man was a pathetic coward and deserved his fate but father wont be best pleased about opening a portal. Tensions are still sore between Zeus and Hades, and with Cronos locked in the deepest pits of the underworld, both brothers are forced to work together to ensure Cronos never escapes. Minerva sighs, running a gentle hand through the hot water, the steam rising to stick to her creamy skin. Regina handled the incident very well, even the princess held herself together in front of their subjects. They grow with every passing moment and it only makes her strive toward her ultimate goal. Perhaps she can go home sooner than she thinks.

"A gold piece for your thoughts?"

Minerva whirls, the water slapping against the slated sides and narrows her eyes at the person responsible for the arrogant voice. Relaxing in the water, a man, his eyes a piercing crimson, his features strong and firm, his naked torso peaks from the water showing off a solid eight pack as pink lips smirk to aggravate her more.

"Ares, what are you doing here?! I thought you were off gallivanting with father on the battlefields of Moi?!"

The gods grin widens.."We were, but when we felt a disruption between worlds, father thought it prudent for us to go home and ask mother. Looks like you've been a nuisance yet again Athena."

Minerva grinds her teeth.."I'm surprised to see you down here Ares, last time we spoke you were too afraid to investigate the disturbance yourself." Red eyes narrow, the grin on her brothers face slipping.."Father forced you down here to get information didn't he?" She chuckles.."Poor brother mine, not liking the big bad mortals are we?"

Ares's nostrils flare, the water around them heating that little bit more and steam clouding the edges of the room.."Watch your tongue little sister or I will make sure this kingdom and your precious little mortals rip themselves apart!"

Minerva keeps her cool against her snarling brother, knowing she can always get under his skin.."You don't have the authority Ares so stop being so petulant. Now what is it father wants to know that's so pressing that he had to send you?"

The god schools himself, reigning in his anger and resumes idly relaxing against the pools edge.."He wants to know why you were so reckless in opening a portal to the underworld."

"I was issuing justice for an attempt on my life."

Ares refocuses intrigued.."Someone tried to kill you? Again?"

"Pitifully yes, but it was purposefully aimed at the Queen and princess of this kingdom. I however was caught in the crossfire, but if any of you thought I would simply kill the fool you are sorely mistaken. He deserved a fate worse than death and that's what I gave him."

Ares laughs and it surprises her when he clasps a firm hand on her naked shoulder.

"And I would have done the same in your position, granted I never would have let the assassin get as far as he did but either way, I would have tossed his ass into oblivion."

Minerva finds herself smirking.."Then we can both agree there's no use for you here anymore."

"Ouch, pushing me away so soon sis, I thought I could explore this little kingdom your so fond of protecting, maybe even indulge with a little company from its Queen." He bites a pink lip, grinning, but Minerva's not pleased.

"No you wont, and if you know whats good for you, you'll leave Regina out of your twisted fantasies!"

"Regina? If I didn't know any better, I'd think your trying to bed the Queen yourself." Ares chuckles as a subtle pink flushes Minerva's cheeks and grey eyes narrow threateningly.."But I wouldn't blame you, when's the last time you had someone warm your bed?"

"None of your damn business! Now leave before I make you!"

Ares raises his hands defensively, a taunting smirk growing on pink lips.."Easy there tiger, I'm leaving, but don't think fathers done with you. When you return to Olympus, I don't think anyone will want to be around to witness your punishment."

The subtle sound of clicking draws closer to the bathhouse and Minerva quickly splashes a handful of water at the grinning god.."Leave!"

Ares chuckles, red eyes flickering from her to the open entrance before finally he blinks from existence. Minerva releases a heavy sigh. Of all the gods, of all her brothers and sisters to visit, father deliberately chose Ares. Clearly he wanted to punish her with her obnoxious brother a while before the real pain begins, but no matter, she'll not run away from this and sit safely in the clouds, there's still much work to be done.

"My grace?"

Minerva slides back in the water, resting against the tiled edge and focus sliding to an apprehensive Regina several feet from the pool.

"You requested my presence?"

"Come, join me, I'd like to ask you a few things."

Minerva watches the hesitant Queen a moment, the woman shifting as an arm unconsciously wraps around her slender waist. Minerva notes the defensive move and softens, gently rising from the pool and slides in behind the royal.

"Do you trust me Regina?"

Regina shifts, her hands fidgeting and the arm around her waist slipping.."I-I do."

"Then trust that you should not feel embarrassed or scared around me. I would never harm you in such a way your previous husband did, nor ever consider such actions without your due consent."

Gently Minerva slips the white straps of the Queens Stola over slender shoulders and relieves the woman of her golden sandles. She stands back allowing the Queen to decide her next move, it's Regina's choice, she knows the young Queen must have endured difficult times at the hands of Leopold, and whatever happens must be of the woman's own free will.

Minerva strolls towards the pools edge, her hand outstretched to the Queen but eyes focusing elsewhere. She hears a subtle rustle, the pad of timid feet before a shaky palm lands in hers and she smiles brightly. The first step is to get the Queen and princesses complete trust before she can solidify her presence here. Minerva's smiling eyes slide to the naked Queen and watch amused as Regina's occasionally sweep over her naked curves. With a gentle tug, Minerva escorts the hesitant royal into the hot water and rests herself under the large imposing statue of her brother Poseidon. Regina on the other hand shifts in the water, retaining a respectful distance from the goddess and keeps apprehensive brown eyes glued to the waters surface.

"Who was the king sat with you at the banquet?"

"That was my father, King Henry of Tiberim, he and his appointed adviser were extended an invitation."

"Tiberim is a small kingdom is it not?"

"Yes, it only has a handful of viable fields and villages within its boarders."

"This is why you were arranged to marry king Leopold?"

Regina nods weakly, her focus sliding back to the still cloudy waters around them. Minerva shifts closer to the secluded Queen, her heart uncommonly strained by the mortals tale. Many have crossed her path with tales formed of despair from duty but she finds herself pulled into Regina's sorrow. It just goes to show not even the most powerful of women, even with their wealth and stature, cant evade men's ill intended commands.

"Has your fathers kingdom prospered because of your sacrifice?"

The Queens eyes flicker to Minerva briefly, the word sacrifice hitting the nail on the head and causing Regina to shift uneasily under the water.

"I now control the white kingdom and have opened temporary trading routes with my father. The people of Tiberim should now benefit greatly from their allies."

Minerva frowns.."But they didn't before."

"Unfortunately after my known ailment to no longer conceive, the King decided the intended treaty he solidified with my father was no longer void and retracted much of his trade. Tiberim was forced to find trade elsewhere because the Kings initial treaty had allowed my fathers lands to grow, and thus more citizens and towns were constructed that needed resources."

The goddess bites her lip aggrieved, just when she thought Leopold couldn't be more selfish.

"You have the capability for greatness young Queen, many would never believe the kingdoms could be united under one abundant presence but I'm confident you will become that presence in due time."

Regina shifts apprehensively.."How can you possibly think I can unite the kingdoms when one of them has already tried to kill me?"

"Have faith Regina, did you ever consider that one day you'd be bathing with Athena?"

"No." Red lips smile weakly and Minerva smiles back.

"Then anything is possible, trust in me and I will guide you to where you need to be."

Minerva can sense the hope in Regina's heart, see the light in warm brown eyes and mentally praises herself on a job well done. Only this morning those eyes were filled with sorrow and despair, the woman's heart spiraling with darkness and loneliness but now it seems like a completely different woman sits across from her. Minerva watches a little amused as the young Queen tentatively shuffles around the pools edge until the woman is sat next to her in the water.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Did you come here because you heard my prayers, or because of my husbands tyrannical reign?"

Minerva watches the royal shift, brown eyes no longer focused on her so she gently grasps the woman's jaw and refocuses her gaze.

"At the beginning I came here because a prayer so strong had rumbled Olympus itself. There was a debate on whether to investigate, but I knew better and came here looking for the desperate soul who unnerved the gods, and now I believe that mortal is you."

Regina's jaw slackens.."Me?"

"Yes, however at first I thought it to be the false King, but after giving him numerous chances to repent, I eventually concluded it wasn't the Kings redemption that called to me, it was his Queen and daughter. You and princess Snow are the reason I'm still here, the reason I will not leave until I've followed fates plan."

"And..And what is fates plan for us?"

Minerva grins, stroking the pad of her thumb against the Queens cheekbone and watches the woman's cheeks flush slightly.."You'll figure that out soon enough."

Regina almost pouts causing the goddess to chuckle..Shes so much patience to learn.

Slowly Minerva rises from the water, the surface rippling against her belly button as she looks down at chocolate eyes.."Tomorrow I would like to meet your father and then we can discuss the kingdom responsible for the attempt on your life."

"Yes of course, I'll have the meeting arranged at noon in the war chamber." Regina rises from the water, her nakedness forgotten and bows deeply.."Thank you for your presence, it was very enlightening." A soothing hand cups her jaw, pulling her head back up and brown eyes widen a fraction when pink lips gently press to her cheek.

Minerva holds her lips against smooth skin a while longer, the heat building in Regina's skin radiating and she almost grins when red lips carefully slide to completely encompass her own. Regina presses on more tangibly, the kiss almost desperate, the need for affection overwhelming and so Minerva gently runs a calming hand down the woman's spine and releases raven hair from its expensive doo. Her finger lace through soft tresses and dance across porcelain skin releasing a small whimper. Grey eyes slide open, frowning when noting Regina's are squeezed shut almost painfully.

Minerva gently pulls away from the desperate kiss but not without protest from red lips. Glassy brown eyes slide open, a tear released down Regina's heated cheeks as her head lowers and small silent sobs vibrate across the water. Minerva frowns weakly. She thinks its not so much what she did that upset the young Queen, its what feelings the kiss revealed. She felt the woman's desperate heart yearning for some sort of loving contact and guesses Regina opening herself to such weakness must be uncommon. Slowly she pulls the young woman into her front, easing a steady flow of energy into the weak royals heart and nods when Regina settles in her arms.

"Today's been one of your greatest challenges Regina. You must rest, for tomorrow will be the first of many as the White kingdoms sole ruler."

Regina nods weakly.."Thank you."

Minerva hums appreciably, peeling the embarrassed Queen from her shoulder and wiping away smudged tears from red rimmed eyes.

"Be strong Regina, but never forget what's important."

Minerva squeezes a slender shoulder before wading her way through the water and heading towards the exit. Shes edging towards her target goal, not much left to do besides stop the death threats and prepare the princess for her place alongside Regina. With a wave, Minerva's body is shrouded in silver as she paces into the halls, leaving the young Queen alone with her thoughts...


	5. Faith and Politics

Minerva heads inside the war chamber, a mass of people situated around the large oak table in the center of the room and sat waiting for the White Queen to call the meeting to order. However, said Queen distances herself from the idol Kings and advisers as brown eyes remain glued the entrance for her goddess.

Oblivious to everyone, Athena is already strolling into the room with a different face, green eyes and fiery red hair. This is her chance to observe Regina taking control of her kingdom and leading her allies into the future, the young Queen wouldn't be able to do that if the woman relied on her goddess for everything. If Regina starts any wars, then she'll interfere, but for now, Minerva's happy with just watching.

Minerva relaxes her shoulders, hunching over a little timidly to play her part and shuffles over to the absent Queen.

"My Queen?" Brown eyes flicker to her but are more interested with the double doors.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have a message from Athena." The Queens focus is fully on her now.

"What message?"

"She says that she has a matter to attend to and will be running late, she said to issue your meeting and she will be along shortly." Minerva notes a hint of anxiety in brown eyes but they soon glaze over placidly.

"Very well, thank you and return to your duties."

The Queen paces over to her commander, the man instructing the doors to be closed before the royal slides into her designated seat at the table. Minerva's heart warms at the fact her young Queen just thanked a servant. Many would regard that as weakness but she suspects Regina will get more and more confident within herself as challenges arise. The disguised goddess slips towards the back of the room, hiding herself behind one of the numerous advisers and watches patiently.

"Gentlemen, I call this meeting to order, but I will start by saying that any discredit towards me as a female ruler will only be met with your exile from my lands and trade relations nullified. The White kingdom is the largest in this known region and there are plenty of allies waiting to replace those who disrespect me or the rightful air to the throne."

The Queen eyes the men at the table, her focus first landing on her smiling father, then to his equally smiling adviser Daniel, next its King Midas's placid features, the mans thinning ginger hair and wise old eyes impending no judgment before her focus slides to the youngest of royals, Prince David and Prince Phillip. Phillip is air to the Tamulous throne, his father a peaceful man and his mother attentive to their peoples needs. Prince David on the other hand is cautiously watched like a hawk by the Queens commander, even though his innocent fidgeting and apprehensive eyes avoid the steely Queen, no one can look passed the actions of his father, King George.

"Now that Ive been perfectly clear, we may move onto more pressing matters.."

"For instance, the loss of your husband yesterday." Midas cocks a placid eyebrow but the Queen keeps her features cool.

"He will not be missed, I am sure yourself and my father will concede to that.." The elder king nods his head, King Henry humming his agreement.."My husband strived for power, to rule this known world and has killed many innocents to get what he wanted. The facts are proof enough but I intend on rectifying his mistakes."

Prince Phillip quickly speaks up.."And how do you suppose to do that? Not only has my kingdom bared irreparable scorch marks from Leopold's attacks, but many of our lands are now untenable. We are in need of much trade which vastly excels our treasury."

"I have heard the news that you are betrothed to Princess Aurora of Tyreem, her father King Stephon is set to have excellent trading agreements around both kingdoms, does he not?"

"Yes he does."

"Then for the time being Prince Phillip, your Kingdom has a sufficient flow of supplies to suit your needs until the White Kingdom has finished adapting to its new regimen. I will however look over your advisers proposal and provide as much trade to your kingdom as is able at this time."

Phillip bows his head weakly.."Thank you your majesty."

Minerva smiles at the back of the room, not only is Regina brokering deals but is demanding respect from each of her allies. Strength is everything when dealing with these people and the young Queen is rapidly finding her comfort zone.

"Your majesty, now that King Leopold has been abdicated, perhaps his intended agreement with Tiberim can be absolved and normal trade can continue?" Henry wears his professional mask and Regina cant help a ghostly smile tug at red lips.

"The kingdom of Tiberim has suffered greatly in the past few years due to Leopold's broken treaty, I think its about time they get the respect they deserve. However, as indicated to Prince Phillip, at this moment only a small portion of trade can be distributed, but I am confident that in a quarter cycle, we shall all prosper from the plans I have put into motion."

The Kings and Princes around the table lean forward curiously, Minerva also shuffling forward intrigued..Regina never said anything about a secret plan..

"And what might this plan involve?" Midas steeples his finger under his chin, his elbows leaning on the hard oak surface.

Red lips grin, the Queen leaning back in her throne type chair.."You will be apprised in the next quarter cycle when we all reek the rewards. This is a challenge for me to overcome, as is it for you gentlemen. You see, I know quite well that female rulers are a sign of weakness, so I intend to prove you wrong and win your trust fully in the process. But the Question is, can you absolve your curiosity until then, or will you ultimately break my trust and try to steal the secret for yourselves?"

The Princes and Kings glance at one another, more eyes than most gliding to a shifty Prince David and Minerva cant help a huge smile grace pink lips.

"I will look into your advisers proposals when the meeting is adjourned but I wish to discuss one last thing.." Dark brown eyes slide to Prince David and it almost looks like the man shrinks back a little.."Your father has committed an act of war David. I let you attend this meeting, disregarding my commanders warnings so I could hear of your defense, but I'll start by saying, don't try to deny the assassination attempt as I uncovered proof that is definitive to your family's involvement."

The whole room scrutinizes the shifty prince who only takes a deep breath, looks the Queen in the eye and musters all his confidence.

"Your majesty, I request asylum.."

The room erupts with murmurers and whispers, the Kings and rulers at the table looking at the Prince bewildered. Minerva shuffles forward intrigued..She didn't see this coming.

"You must be joking boy! After what you tried to do to my daughter!" Henry launches from his seat, slamming a forceful palm on the table.

"What happened to the Queen wasn't my doing, I wanted no part in my fathers plans to overthrow the White Kingdom. When I heard of the intended assassination, I payed servants to replace some of your kitchen workers and get rid of the wine that was intended to poison you."

Midas cocks a skeptical eyebrow.."You cant honestly believe any of us would fall for the heroic prince act. No son would go against his father and King."

"Father or not, I will not stand by while he murders from afar like a coward! If he was to declare war and fight like a true King then maybe I would follow him into battle and die honorably! In any case, I never see that happening with a man like my father and I want no part of it!" David schools himself, eyes softening to land on the confused Queen.."If I am not granted amnesty here then so be it, but I will not go back to a man that favors tricks and murder over honor and his people."

The Queen simply stares, as does the rest of the room. Minerva edges forward, Kings and Princes, soldiers and advisers waiting for their Queen to declare her orders. Regina needs to take control of the situation, but Minerva has a suspicious doubt the woman isn't ready for such decisive action, even Phillip would have a hard time deciding Davids fate. On one hand the Prince is a suspected traitor who could attempt to assassinate the Queen and Princess himself, or he could become a powerful new ally against the man that wants to get rid of the heir to the White Kingdom. If he stays then everyone takes a huge risk, but if he goes they lose all hopes of gaining Georges kingdom peacefully, all they'd have to do is get rid of George and David would be under Regina's thumb if she allowed the man to retake his Kingdom.

Minerva refocuses on the speechless Queen, a few whispers reverberating off the walls and she can rapidly see the Queens losing her cool..Now's the time for her to jump in..She slips around the advisers, walking confidently towards the hardwood table and ignores the questionable eyes darting to her. She slips in between Midas and David, plonking her bum on the table and scrutinizing the perplexed and frowning Prince.

"What is this servant girl doing?!" Midas barks out, blue eyes sweeping the hidden goddesses body in disgust.

"Tell me Prince David, would you call yourself a violent man?" Minerva watches the mans eyes flicker momentarily to the Queen before he's launching to his feet and scowls at her.

"I consider myself a defender of what I feel is right, now I suggest you leave this hall before you are punished for overstepping your mark." David waves over a pair of knights that quickly haul Minerva from the table. The apparent servant girl balls her fists, her shoulder squaring but her anger is slowly released before shimmering green eyes refocus back on the prince.

"What if your feelings are compromised by your hearts desire, then would you act on your impulses?"

David frowns, Midas quickly waving his hand vexed and the Queen slowly rising to her feet, her mind processing the servants words before brown eyes widen.."Release her!"

The knights step away from Minerva apprehensively, the room erupting in vicious whispers but the Queen simply bows deeply and the shrouded goddess smiles warmly.."Your always one step ahead of them young Queen, that is what will make you a true ruler."

David takes a step back, Midas shuffling away in his seat as Minerva's true form shimmers back into existence. Her red hair creeps back into raven, green eyes flickering back grey and body growing a few inches. She smiles at the bowing Queen, a small chuckle echoing around the silent space before amused grey eyes slide to an alarmed David.

"You are impulsive, but fear not, there maybe hope for you yet." She can see the mans hazy future, his love for his family goes far but its not his love for George that she see's, its a girl with a similarly battered and broken heart..Maybe this is another stepping stone.

Minerva stands at the Queens side, Regina slowly rising but her head bowed and pink lips smile.."What action do you wish to take your majesty?" Alarmed brow eyes dart up and Minerva can almost feel Regina pleading for her to answer the question, but as seconds pass, the goddess remains quiet and cocks an awaiting eyebrow.

Regina clears her throat, refocusing on David and composes herself as much as possible.."I will grant amnesty, regarding you abide to my terms.."

The room erupts with protest, the Kings and Princes at the table screaming their outrage before Regina slams a harsh palm against the wood.

"SILENCE!" The rooms chatter ceases, the men at the table frowning.."I dont recall asking for any opinions! I have made my decision and no one will undermine me! David you are to be escorted to the dungeons until I settle the terms, and if you even think about carrying out treachery within my kingdom, I will have you slowly chopped into pieces and shipped to that traitor you call father! Am I understood?!"

Minerva's eyebrows rise surprised, David gawking and nodding weakly while the room remains deathly silent.."Good, commander escort the prince to a cell, Midas, Phillip, Father, I expect your proposals to be given to my adviser for approval, with nothing more, this meeting is adjourned!"

The Queen whirls, stalking out of the war chamber with her personal guard trailing behind while David is dragged towards the dungeons and the nobility in the room begin to gossip about the meetings events.

Minerva watches the Queen go, a smile on pink lips but surprise in grey eyes. The young Queen is finally learning the game, but maybe the woman worked herself up too much. She slips around the table, her bare feet padding against the marble floor before she too is pacing out of the chamber..

-

"You did well Regina, I'm proud of you. You showed true strength and leadership amongst your allies."

Minerva lingers outside the Queens private study, listening to King Henry reassure his daughter of her previous decisions. She had decided to give the young Queen some space after the heated discussion in the war room. No doubt Regina lost her cool and now regrets her disrespectful exit from the emotional meeting. Minerva doesn't blame the woman for her outburst, quite the opposite, she commends the royal for showing incentive and leadership when people were quick to jump down the woman's throat at her decisions. It's the first step to her being a true leader for the White Kingdom.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper, that's not what this Kingdom needs, another hot headed tyrant."

"You are nothing of the sort! Anyone at that table would have done the exact same if contradicted in the way you were. You shouldn't dwell on the meeting child, Midas has already moved on and Phillip is too naive to even challenge your behavior, move passed this and concentrate on your Kingdom and its people."

"Your right."

Minerva nods, Henry's a wise man, Regina definitely gets her humble and kind nature from her father, but she wonders where the woman developed her lack of self worth. But at the moment Minerva has more pressing issues, after the meeting in the war chamber, shes been itching to ask the young Queen about her plan that will benefit the Kingdom and its allies. So with her chin lifted, the large oak door is slid open and Minerva glides into the elegantly decorated study, the Queen and her father quickly bow at her presence.

"May I have a word Regina?"

"Of course my grace."

Henry subtly squeezes his daughters arm before pacing from the chamber and closing the door behind him with a light thud. Minerva slides in front of the young Queen, grey eyes inspecting the study.

"You handled the meeting very well, I knew you would make the right decision and take charge." The Queen looks up at her, hesitance and curiosity shining in brown eyes.

"You think I did the right thing with Prince David?"

"Yes, I can see many things, many outcomes in the boys future, but as long as you stay strong and follow your instincts, it will only benefit you in the end."

"There will be no doubt King George will take Davids amnesty as a personal attack, most likely claim I have captured the Prince and he will declare war on the White Kingdom." The royal sighs weakly, her hands fidgeting in her lap and Minerva slides a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder.

"You have a lot to learn about the fealty of men Regina. Georges council would never allow such foolishness, their kingdom will easily be defeated in battle by your sheer numbers alone. But I would advise you manage the situation, keep a close eye on King George and those who deal with his more unorthodox commands."

"Of course, my father has already said he will provide me with the resources I would need, I just hope King Midas and Prince Phillip eventually look passed the fact I am a woman ruling alone."

Minerva smiles warmly.."It may be your job to see the If's and But's of such situations but do not dwell on them too much Regina. Soon the pieces will fall into place and your kingdom will rejoice in the shaping of a new era." She gently runs her thumb over red lips and chuckles when Regina swallows harshly. Clearly shes made more of an impact on the young Queen than giving simple advice.."You have done well today and I will leave you to your thoughts."

"Thank you my grace." Regina bows as Minerva glides towards the doors but the goddess pauses, turning back curiously.

"There is one more thing." Minerva stares critically, picking out any fluctuating emotions in whiskey eyes.."I only see fragments of your future Regina so I hope you will clarify what your secret plan is for the next quarter cycle."

The Queens eyes dart away briefly, scanning the room before heels click forward and the royal quickly slides in next to Minerva, talking in hushed tones.

"When my former husband had reigned, he had many visitors of power visit from all over the globe. Many were sought to broker deals for weapons trade, but during one season, a group of farmhands and their native warriors had visited the palace. Leopold had disregarded them almost immediately as they did not appeal to his war standards, but during their stay I had talked briefly with one of their chiefs. They are a remarkable people that grow bountiful harvests even in the harshest of winters. I have sent a raven to one of their leaders asking to broker trade relations for their secrets on how to plant such bountiful crops." Regina's alleviated smile slips.."Although I am relying on the fact they will even reply to my invite. They did not leave on such good terms with my husband and so my plans for stability in the White kingdom and for my allies depends on whether they find me worthy to trade with them."

Minerva stands back intrigued, eyes scrutinizing the unnerved and proud Queen. Regina surely is a risk taker, but every monarch in her position would only do the same if their kingdom was in disarray and its allies were threatening to disband. She think shes heard of the people in which the Queen speaks. Many known settlements and kingdoms around the world offer plentiful bounties as offerings for the gods, the nearest one from here is Hareem and its people are simple folk. If they do reply to Regina's raven, then it may not be her place to interfere in this one because it will be an excellent opportunity for Regina to get her bearings on her new responsibilities as the White kingdoms leader. Snow should also be present for the hearing too, it wont be long before the princess will take a husband and rise to power herself. Minerva snaps from her daze, grey eyes darting to the gentle hand laying cautiously on her arm.

"My grace? Are you well?"

Minerva refocuses on the concerned Queen and smiles warmly, laying her palm on top the other woman's.."I am. I will leave you in peace and retire to the gardens." She slips from the royals touch, gliding over to the doors and slides into the white marble halls for some time alone with her thoughts..


	6. Sacrifice

Its been several weeks since the Queen sent her ravens and Minerva has been blending into the background. She's been observing from the shadows, only prompting the young Queen and Princess when it was needed. However, something has captured her interest, a certain romance intriguing her. Several times she has spotted the White Princess sneaking off into the dungeons and several times the girl had emerged with a huge smile on her face. She can sense Snow's alleviated heart but cant help feeling skeptical.

Minerva shrouds herself within the darkness of the dungeons, grey eyes watching placidly as the princess cautiously sneaks down the corridor towards Prince David's cell. She watches how the girls face lights up and how David quickly launches towards the bars concerned.

"Snow you shouldn't be down here again, someone could catch you."

"I am the princess and this is my castle, I can go wherever I please."

David sighs, reaching through the bars and gently takes Snow's hand.."Please be careful, the dungeons are no place for.."

"A woman?!" Snow snaps irritably but David softens, smiling weakly.

"I was going to say royalty."

Snow relaxes and shuffles towards the bars humbly.."I talked to my stepmother again, she says that the terms are almost complete but you will be confined somewhere away from the palace." The princess withholds her tears.."I wont let her treat you like a prisoner.."

"Snow, the Queen is only doing what's best for everyone. I dont blame her for her skepticism and I wont fight her or her terms. If I have to stay in these dungeons all my life I will, just so I can be free from my fathers tyranny."

"But your not free, shes going to lock you up forever and.."

"Not forever, one day I hope the Queen will forgive me and maybe I can help the White Kingdom against my father."

"But..What about us?" Snow quickly wipes a tear from her cheek and David is quick to cup the princesses cheek.

"I love you Snow White, and maybe in the future we can be together but at the moment, the Queen and the White Kingdom need you, the people need you and I wont be the cause of anymore suffering."

David pulls back, eyes glassy and frowning grimly.."You cant come back down here Snow, you need to fulfill your duties and forget about me."

"Charming.." Snow reaches a desperate hand through the bars but the prince takes further steps into his darkened cell.

"Be the person I know you can be, make this a happy Kingdom once again princess."

"But.."

"Go.."

"David.."

"I said go!" Davids harsh voice echos off the stone walls causing the princess to flinch and back away from the cell. A small sob rips from pink lips before the distraught princess runs down the corridor and out of the dungeons.

Minerva watches the girl go, listening to the faint sniffles from the cell to her side and tries to process the past five minutes. It seems Snow has fallen in love with David and the prince seems genuine in his feelings too. At first she was skeptical, thought David was perhaps playing on Snows emotions to win his freedom, but she feels no doubt or betrayal in the princes heart. Perhaps this is the future she saw for the Prince all those moons ago, Perhaps Snow is the other broken hearted soul David is meant to be with. This could unite the kingdoms, this could potentially be the light at the end of the tunnel. A broad smile graces Minerva's lips as she slunks out of the darkness and exits the dungeons..

* * *

Grey eyes scrutinize the hall full of people, many of the peoples clothes much more revealing, and tribal tattoo's imbued within caramel skin. Minerva watches the tribal soldiers, their muscular frames and height intimidating the white kingdom diplomats who avoid the visitors at all costs. She chuckles, slunking within the shadows and watches as a tall, well built man with distinctive markings and fur coverings approaches the White Queen. The man bows deeply, the Queen dipping her head in respect with the princess following Regina's lead. Regina's request for an audience with the Chieftain had been a success, but the nearer the meeting with the chief, the more anxious the Queen became. Regina looks like shes cool and collected right now but Minerva knows different, she can sense the woman's anxiety.

Minerva watches as the Queen nod and smile, her political mask perfect and Snows equally as professional until suddenly a body stumbles into Minerva, a glass shattering on the floor and she whirls to find wide hazel eyes staring at her.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive my clumsiness." The rooms chatter pauses, all eyes on the pair as a native girl quickly bends down to pick up the shattered glass and clean the mess.

Minerva smiles weakly, bending down and grabs the girls frantic hands before she cuts herself.."Don't worry to much, it was only a glass."

Hazel eyes quickly look up, the girl staring as shes gently pulled to her feet. Minerva feels a rush, the girls simple yet demanding life rolled out within her mind. The girl is named Nakoma and she is the youngest of the chieftains daughters. Just like Snow, the girl wishes to fall in love, to be free but duty demands attention.

"Is everything alright my grace?"

Minerva refocuses, The Queen, the princess and the chief suddenly next to them. She notes the chiefs eyes are hard when they land on his daughter.

"We're fine Regina, continue with your business."

The chief eyes Minerva curiously.."Regina?"

The informality confuses the man and Regina quickly clears her throat, redirecting focus.."Apologies Chieftain Powhatan, but I believe introductions are in order. This is our goddess Athena.."

The Queen needn't say more as the chief quickly takes a step backwards, pulling his wide eyed daughter with him and making an abstract hand gesture with his head bowed. He begins mumbling something in his native tongue and before long, the rest of the native guests are bowing and mumbling alongside him. Minerva smiles weakly and notes the confusion etched on Snows and Regina's faces. Shes known to the natives as something different, the great horned owl, and she hasn't crossed the ancient tribesmen in a very long time.

"Many blessings great horned owl. I apologize for my daughters clumsiness and offer a sacrifice in your name."

"Sacrifices are not needed and your daughter is excused, please, rise."

Minerva smiles as the man and his people rise to their full height again but she notes the glimmer of confusion in the Queens dark eyes.

"My dear Queen, I believe I will leave you to your discussions and retire for the evening. I have some errands to attend to."

"Of course."

Once again the Queen leads the whole room in a bow as Minerva slides around them and exits through the double doors. She frowns to herself, hoping that she hasn't ruined trade relations before they've even began. Its true that she is considered a gentle and kind spirit in the tribesman's beliefs, but she is also considered the bringer of bad news and the seer of the dead. She cannot stay much longer and really, she doesn't need to. Her job is done, the Queen is ruling adequately on her own and the princess is growing more confident with each day. She doesn't need to lurk within the shadows any longer..Her work here is done..


	7. To the Heavens

Minerva steps outside to the open balcony adjacent to the war chamber. Shes been up all night thinking deeply about the Kingdom and watching the open skies. Even though she knows shes done a good job here, shes a little sad she will be leaving soon. As much as she cares to admit, shes grown attached to Snow and Regina. Shes also curious to see what happens with Snow and Davids blossoming romance.

Minerva sighs, leaning against the rails and watches the sun rise. The chilly nights air fades away with the warm rising sun, the city below waking for the long day ahead. Her focus slides to the palace gardens under her and she smiles. Its been four days since the Chieftain and his tribe arrived. Snow has developed a friendship with the chiefs daughter as understandably they both have much in common. The budding relationship also seems to be helping dissuade the princesses mind of David, who still remains in the dungeons under armed guard.

"My Grace?"

Minerva looks back, noting a sheepish Regina suddenly behind her.

"I apologize, I don't mean to intrude but.."

There's a pause before Minerva beckons the Queen forward, sensing Regina's urgency.

The young Queen slides alongside the railings, staring out into the city below. There's another brief moment of silence, the warm breeze wisping through raven hair until brown eyes refocus and Regina's hands begin their fidgeting.

"I..I'm not sure how to proceed with a certain problem and I need your wisdom."

"Is this regarding your new treaty?"

"No. Myself and Chief Padawah have already arranged the new trade agreement between us and it is being drafted as we speak."

Minerva cocks an eyebrow, her focus sliding to the anxious Queen.."Then what?"

"Its Snow..Shes obsessed with Prince David and keeps demanding I release him. We've..well it hasn't been good between us lately because of him and I was wondering..Could you tell me if David is a threat to her? A threat to this kingdom?"

Minerva studies the woman a moment.."Do _you _think he's a threat?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking _you_!"

Minerva purses her lips at the clipped tone and quickly Regina's angry features slip and wide eyes snap to the floor.

"I-I..I'm sorry I..Forgive me I didn't mean to I.."

Minerva sighs, placing a reassuring hand on the stumbling Queens shoulder and silencing her.."I know you must be frustrated, but you must approach this matter with a clear head and a clear heart. I know you love Snow and this matter will be straining your relationship, but I cannot give you all the answers Regina. You must figure this out for yourself."

Panic swells in brown eyes.."But what if I get it wrong? What if Snow grows to hate me or the Kingdom suffers because I let David go! If I have him executed Snow will never forgive me but if I release him the kingdom will think I'm weak and he could try to kill me or Snow or.."

Minerva quickly pulls the panicking woman into her arms and runs a soothing hand up and down Regina's back. After a few seconds, the woman's breathing settles and shes pulled back to stare into earnest grey eyes.

"You are a sensible and wise Queen Regina, you have done remarkably well on your own and not many Kings or rulers could have achieved what you have in such a short period of time. Where has all of this come from? Why are you doubting yourself now?"

Minerva runs the pad of her thumb across Regina's cheek and stares into glassy brown eyes.

"I thought I could do this on my own but..I cant."

"Yes you can. You are strong and resilient and you love your people. You've already done so much on your own."

Regina shakes her head, a tear sliding down flushed cheeks.."I couldn't have done any of this without you. I get my strength from you, my safety from you, and when you return to Olympus I..I wont..I cant.."

Regina crumbles but is quickly caught by strong arms and pulled against a firm body.

"You are a remarkable woman Regina but sometimes you don't see whats in front of you. I never once made a decision on behalf of the White Kingdom, its you who has decided the peoples future, its you who has brokered deals and solidified new treaty's with your allies, and it is you who has just opened up new relations with a foreign chief and his clan. Your a very wise and kind hearted Queen, but you're also grasping what it means to rule with an iron fist. All I've done Regina is nudged you in the right direction, the rest you've done all on your own."

Minerva guides the emotional Queen back into the war chamber and sits her down. She gently wipes the tears from flushed cheeks and guides brown eyes to meet hers.."You can do this. Its normal to be scared of uncertainty but just remember, if something does happen that is out of your control, listen to your heart, and it will guide you."

The Queen smiles brightly, the brightest Minerva's ever seen before ferocious red lips are crashing into hers. Slightly shaking hands grasp either side of Minerva's face as she stares wide eyed at the desperate woman, but soon shock is replaced by lust and she immerses in the kiss, pulling the Queen up with her and wraps a strong arm around Regina's petite waist. The fragile Queen from a moment ago has suddenly vanished, replaced by the more dominant royal deepening their kiss and exploring Minerva's mouth with a determined tongue.

After a heated beat, Regina pulls back, fingers caressing the other woman's jawline and her body pushing itself into Minerva, aching to be touched. Minerva cocks a cheeky eyebrow at the move but allows the younger woman to take the lead.

"I..I think I.."

Regina breathes heavily, dark eyes growing darker before shes grasping Minerva's hand and quickly walking them out of the war room. Minerva smirks, letting herself be guided down white halls until they approach her bedchamber. Abruptly they stop, Regina turning around a little anxiously and fidgeting with their entwined hands. Minerva simply smiles, waiting patiently for the young Queens next move. After a beat, Regina smiles softly, gently guiding them both through the large marble doors before they're closed with a light thud..

* * *

Grey eyes flicker open and survey the surrounding area. They first the glide around the gold and red chamber, tracing the luxury patterned ceiling before being redirected to a small shift under the covers beside her. Minerva smiles weakly, watching as Regina's slumbering features turn towards her and a small sigh escapes faded red lips.

She certainly didn't expect this to happen, especially after their heated conversation earlier. Minerva's smile slips, her thoughts dancing around the prospect she will be leaving shortly, technically abandoning Regina and Snow to return to Olympus. But she has to return, if she stays she will upset the balance of things and it could result in irreparable chaos.

Minerva frowns, grey eyes redirected to the open balcony doors. Silently she slips out of bed, careful not disturb a slumbering Regina, and strides towards the sunshine. She pulls the metal and glass open, carefully stepping out into the sun and surveys the area.

Quickly she steps to the side defensively, but calms her erratic heart seeing her mother stood at the other side of the balcony, staring out over the city.

"Mother?"

"Athena you must return home."

Minerva frowns, her mothers harsh tone and lack of eye contact worrying.

"Whats wrong? Is everything okay?"

"You know everything is not alright. Your father is furious and.."

Hera faces her daughter, pain shining in deep blue eyes.."I cant help you this time."

"What do you mean?"

"All will be explained at home, now come."

Minerva glances back into the chamber, eyes locking onto the sleeping Queen and she sighs, her job is finally done. Regina will be alright on her own..

"Then lets return home."

With a firm nod from her mother, both Hera and Minerva vanish, leaving the balcony empty once more and the White Queen sleeping soundly in the next room..


	8. Fallen Angel

Its been over six years since the tyrant King was banished, and the White Kingdom has prospered under the rule of a lonely Queen. The ruling monarchs allies have also benefiited from their unity with the White Kingdom, and the people are happier than they have been for an age. All rejoice that Queen Regina and Princess Snow have ultimatly saved the Seven Kingdoms and restored balance within the region. But as the mortals have prospered and grown, the gods have been at a standstill, a decision now being made to punish one of their own..

An almighty crash cracks from the sky, a mass hurtling to the ground at lightening speed before crunching into the large crop field below. The impact rips the fertile soil from the earth and leaves behind a hefty black crater. At its center, a body lies, the woman unconscious and silver robes dirty from the impact. A subtle silver glow around her body gradually fades and grey eyes droop open.

Minerva groans, her head throbbing and stomach churning. Shes never felt like this before. This must be what it feels like to feel sick..

After returning to Olympus, Minerva had been severely reprimanded for her involvement in the White Kingdoms affairs. Hera had tried to interfere in the sentencing, but Zeus was determined to punish his daughter and make an example out of her. Minerva's had her immortality stripped and her powers nullified. She is to live a mortal life, a life of pain, disease, hunger and misery for her actions and no god is to interfere in the ruling. Once Minerva has perished in the mortal realm and is back on Olympus, Zeus said he would think about reinstating her immortality if she has learnt not to disobey him again.

So as is her punishment, Minerva watches as her silver bands and garments fade to grubby cloth and iron. She is to have nothing and survive on nothing. Ares gave her a month before he said she'd die of plague. She gave him a swift punch before her banishment, but now shes feeling it in her aching right hand.

She looks around, the destroyed crops flattened under her and the sky blue. Eventually she has the strength to haul herself out of the crater, her breathing heavy and every part of her sore, but she has to keep moving, the sun will be setting soon and she will need somewhere to sleep and somewhere to get food.

Minerva looks around, only crops and hillside as far as the eye can see. She suddenly double takes, the mass of trees a few miles away spurring her forward and towards potential food and shelter. Until she gets her bearings, the safety of the trees will have to do..

A few hours later, the sun is setting and Minerva's managed to find a shallow stream within the small woodland. She quickly cups a handful of water, slurping it from her hands desperately before repeating several times. She splashes some on her neck and sweating brow before sitting back and resting a while. She forgot how hot the sun can get and how much a mortal body can endure. If she had her power, she could walk for days under the blistering sun and feel no effect, but now shes reduced to walking little and often. Grey eyes sweep the area, looking for any sigh on wild animals. She needs to hunt soon before it gets dark, but first she'll need a weapon, in particular, a bow..

After several hours and many snapped longbows, Minerva finally holds a crude but working bow in her hands. She rubs the end of several sticks on a rock to sharpen her arrows before finally moving further into the brush. As the sun sets she can feel the temperature dropping and almost gives up her hunt in favor of fire and shelter. However, a small rustle in the bushes several meters away has her crouching and holding her breath. She creeps forward, spying a rabbit and carefully aligns an arrow with her evening meal. After a beat, she releases, a whiz and shrill squeak has her smiling and jogging over to the impaled animal. She chuckles to herself, breathing a sigh of relief that her crude weapon worked before heading off to find a suitable place to camp..

The next few days were uneventful. Minerva hunted what little wildlife she could but eventually had to move on. She needs to find some form of civilization to survive, and so shes keeps walking, making sure to accommodate her mortal body with regular breaks. She props herself against a tree, sighing gratefully at the shade and takes a gulp of water from her crudely fashioned animal flask. Shes already feeling a little run down and silently curses Ares for his assumption of her catching the plague. She cant help thinking of Regina and the White Kingdom. Shes almost certain shes no where near the region as the lands weren't anywhere near this bountiful when she left..

Minerva pauses, the ringing in her ears pushed back until the faint sound of trampling hooves can be heard. She quickly stands, adjusting her bow and scans the area. Her heart leaps when she spots half a dozen riders heading her way. Perhaps this is the break shes been looking for.

Quickly Minerva heads towards the riders, hoping that they're friendly and waves one arm in the air to get their attention. Soon enough, the horses swing in her direction and she waits patiently for them to get closer. However, as they approach, she realizes the men seem like guards and they have unsheathed their swords. She swiftly releases her bow, grabbing an arrow and pulls back threateningly as they run circles around her, blocking any escape. Eventually the horses settle, their riders shifting anxiously until an authoritative voice speaks up.

"Drop your weapon and surrender now!"

Minerva studies the confident man, his jaw strong and features rugged. His hands are dirty and swet lines his forehead. His clothes are light but leather armour presses over a white tunic and trousers.

"And who exactly would I be surrendering to?"

"You are trespassing on the Kings private crop and will be taken to the city for conviction! Now drop your weapon!"

Slowly the bow is lowered and Minerva cautiously tosses it to one side. At least she'll be heading towards a city, and perhaps she could try to talk her way out of the situation, she is after all a former god..

* * *

Hours later, Minerva stumbles, her vision hazy and head throbbing. Shes pulled forward by her bound hands, the long rope attacked to the saddle of the horse in front of her. She groans, her tongue trying to lap up some moisture in her mouth and push it down her sore throat. Shes been walking for hours with no water and no rest and her body is definitely feeling the effects.

Grey eyes try to focus on the passing buildings and people as shes led towards grandeur houses and eventually a shining palace. Towering gates made of stone are sealed shut keeping citizens and any unwanted attention away from the building within. Grey eyes spot many guards patrolling the walls around the palace, metal helmets and armour enforcing caution.

The rope tugs Minerva to one side, her legs finally collapsing under her and she hits the floor with a hefty thud. She struggles to pull tired legs back under her but before she can get back onto her feet, the rider simply nudges his steed forward, ignoring her and drags her through the dust. Her knees and body grate against stone until after a few minutes when they finally stop.

She breathes a sigh of relief, gritting her teeth as she drags herself onto her bleeding knees. No doubt her siblings will be watching, most of them probably laughing at her, but she cant help picturing her mothers face, at how much despair was in her eyes when her daughter was banished.

"Get up!"

Minerva eyes the rider that was dragging her along, scowling as he roughly grabs her arm and yanks her to her feet. She wobbles, her world spinning for a moment as shes pulled down a series of tunnels, guards positioned at every beat until shes lead down some stone steps. They keep walking, the labyrinth of the dungeons getting darker and darker until shes pushed into a small concrete cell.

"You will be sentenced soon."

With nothing more, the guard swiftly unties her hands and quickly vacates the cell, slamming the heavy wooden door and locking it.

Minerva wearily presses her front up against the door, squinting into the torchlight on the wall across from her cell and trying to spot any guards.."I wish to speak with your King! It is important I speak with him urgently!"

The patter of boots fades quickly before shes left in the silent darkness alone. With a sigh, Minerva groggily pulls herself over to her stone bed and tries to get comfy. This may have been a desperate plan, but at least she has food and shelter for the time being. Maybe tomorrow she'll try to appeal for an audience with the king. Maybe the, I'm Athena card might work, then again it might not. For now she just needs to rest..

* * *

Weeks have passed since she was brought down here and her health has only declined. She can barely stand anymore and can only holler to the empty halls, demanding she speaks with someone in charge. They seem to have forgotten about her, or perhaps they think shes crazy. After days of no audience from the King, Minerva had to play her goddess card. The guards had simply laughed her off and all she sees of them now is when food is brought to her once a day.

"Father...I..I'm sorry..But they needed me.."

A tear rolls down her sweating cheek, a hand clasping her aching skull and groan vibrating around her cell. She cant take much more of this. She knows she has a fever but unfortunately for her, the guards don't care and water is limited down here.

Minerva drifts in and out of consciousness until growing voices strain above the buzzing in her ears. The voices head towards her, frantic boots stopping outside and the rustle of keys echoing down the hall. The door is suddenly swung open and grey eyes squint as touch light heads over to her.

"Athena?!"

Minerva frowns, the hazy voice sounding familiar, but just to be certain, she tries to focus on the young woman standing over her.

"P..Princess?"

Princess Snow gasps, quickly handing David her torch and sitting on the stone bed at Minerva's side.

Minerva studies the young woman, Snow no longer that young princess but she seems to have matured a lot. The woman no longer wears flowers in her hair as a tiara made of gold sits on long dark tresses with gold and white silks hugging adult curves.

"Whats happening to you?!"

"F..Fever.."

Minerva breathes harshly, air rapidly entering burning lungs and mind fogging. Before she blacks out completely, she hears Snow mention healers and feels a cool palm rest against her forehead..


	9. Eternal

She saw only snippets of light within her unconscious state. Her conscious mind fading in and out as the fever progressed over a period of days. She just remembers burning and an unbearable pain spreading across her body. Luckily now there's nothing but a dull ache, her body weak but mind piecing itself back together.

Minerva breathes slowly and deeply before attempting to open her eyes. At first its a challenge, a slight crust of sweat lining her eyelashes but luckily its night out and the only light in the room emits from a large fireplace and dozens of candles around the large bedchamber. She scrutinizes royal blue drapes hanging from stone columns around the room, her focus eventually landing on the Egyptian cotton sheets tucked around her. Gently she rubs the fabric between her thumb and finger, frowning at her new surroundings until adult Snows image flashes in her mind. Did she see the Princess, or was it just a hallucination from the fever?..

Soon enough the large double doors slide open, a young woman slipping through with two guards at her flank. The woman whirls, whispering harshly to the metal clad men before they bow and leave the room.

Grey eyes slide shut a moment as the woman approaches and a bowl in placed on the bedside table. A cold flannel is pressed to Minerva's heated brow and she flinches, eyes squinting open and looking up to the smiling face of Princess Snow.

"I'm glad your finally awake. You had a terrible fever and the gashes on you stomach and legs became badly infected."

Minerva smiles weakly at the young woman's concern.

"May I.."

Minerva coughs, her sore throat dry before Snow is quickly pouring water into a silver goblet and pressing it to cracked lips. Minerva drinks carefully, savoring every last drop before the cup is empty. She clears her throat and tries to speak again.

"May I ask..Where I am?"

"Your at the royal palace in the city of Miya."

Minerva frowns.."The Kingdom of Asterous?"

"Yes."

"But King George..He has not soon orchestrated an attempt on your life. Why are you within his boarders?"

Snow frowns weakly.."My Grace, King George is dead. He waged war on the White Kingdom years ago and now David is King."

"He.."

Minerva frown deeply. King George has been overthrown and now David is King?..

"How long has it been since I left?"

"Almost six and a half cycles my Grace."

Grey eyes widen slightly and take in the adult woman above. Almost six and a half years have passed but only a few days have gone by in Olympus? Has her Father done this as part of her punishment? Or have the gods truly forgotten to record time during her trial?..

"What happened?"

Snows quiet voice is littered with worry and Minerva refocuses, but struggles to find the right words.

"That..Is a very long story Princess. For now I would like to know how the White Kingdom has prospered under yours and..and Regina's rule."

Snow couldn't help but notice Minerva's smile slipped a fraction when the White Queen was mentioned.

"The White Kingdom is very much prospering under Regina's rule. Shes all but abolished hunger and slavery in the region and her allies have nothing but respect for her. Myself on the other hand..Well.."

Snow taps her crown sheepishly and smiles weakly.

"David and I married not long after he claimed the throne from his father. We have a daughter called Emma, shes her fathers daughter through and through. And our son Neal, he's not quite a quarter cycle old just yet, but I can see my birth mother in him already."

Minerva smiles, grasping Snows hand and squeezes it weakly.

"Congratulations. It seems as though you found your happy ending at last."

Snow smiles, eyes glossing over as she kisses Minerva's knuckles.

"I never would have if it wasn't for you. You were the one that gave me hope."

"All I did was give you a nudge in the right direction. You did everything else on your own..Queen Snow."

Minerva smirks, watching as Snow chuckles with flushed cheeks, but a sudden sharp pain in Minerva's gut causes the former goddess to gasp, her body hunching over slightly and eyes scrunched painfully. Snow quickly rises from the bed, shouting at her guards to get the healer before rushing back over to a groaning Minerva.

"Tell me what I can do to help!"

Minerva chuckles weakly, the pain subsiding as she relaxes back into the pillows.

"You have already done enough Snow. My body must recover on its own now."

"Forgive me but..I don't understand how you are sick at all."

Minerva sighs, noting the woman's determination and knows dodging the issue of her new mortality will only confuse the new Queen more.

"I..I am no longer Athena Snow...I am mortal."

Snows mouth hangs open, wide confused eyes taking in Minerva's pale complexion before she finally snaps out of her shock.

"Your..But how?"

Minerva cant hold the curious woman's focus much longer and tilts her head away, grey eyes filled with woe and fatigue. Snow chooses not to press the issue, noting slight despair in Minerva's eyes before the young Queen is elegantly rising from the bed.

"I will leave you to rest my Grace. If you need anything, guards are posted outside your door."

A hesitant but gentle palm rests against Minerva's clammy hand before Snow is vacating the room and leaving the former goddess alone.

Minerva swallows harshly, her tears sealed within weary grey eyes. She needs to recover, she needs to sort her thoughts and get herself back on track. Its no use getting emotional at this stage. Stop, rest and reevaluate the situation., then she can plan for the future..

* * *

There's the chirping of birds, a cool breeze drifting from somewhere from her right, but that's not what wakes the former goddess.

Minerva comes to, her eyes sliding open and refocusing on the balcony to her right. She feels a lot better after her sleep, feels a lot stronger than before and groans when she pulls back the covers and slides her legs over the bedside. Shes determined to walk around today, she needs to get some fresh air into her lungs and shake off the defeatist cobwebs cluttering her mind.

She pulls forward, intending to stand but a sudden hand lands on her shoulder. Quickly the former goddess of war grabs the slender wrist harshly, twisting and hears a shallow cry as the limbs owner is forced to their knees. As soon as hard grey eyes land on gentle brown, Minerva's attacking hand snaps back and her mouth flops open. She stares a moment, eyes roaming smooth white skin and red lips. She remembers vividly the last time she saw such beauty, remembers that for her it has only been a few months but for the White Queen, it has been a very long time.

"Your not so young anymore, are you Regina?"

Red lips smile weakly, the White Queen rising to her feet and sitting beside the former goddess. Minerva notes the woman has matured considerably, the innocence in brown eyes all but vanished but replaced by undeniable wisdom.

"And it would seem I am not the only one effected by time."

Brown eyes flicker between weary grey, Regina's focus momentarily pulled down to cracked lips but she quickly clears her throat and looks to her lap a little flustered.

Minerva smiles weakly, not needing the power of foresight to know what the Queen was thinking. She did after all abandon the younger woman so suddenly with no explanation of her sudden disappearance.

"I apologize.."

Brown eyes snap up confused.

"I shouldn't have left you the way I did. You deserved an explanation before I returned to Olympus."

"My Grace, you owe me nothing."

Minerva shakes her head.."I don't do that to people Regina. I don't need to have my power to know my actions hurt your heart deeply."

As if confirming Minerva's assumptions, Regina looks away, a grief stricken look in brown eyes.

"You're a god and you're needed by everyone. I shouldn't have been so selfish as to believe there was anything more. I was young and foolish.."

"Regina, you have never been foolish nor have you been selfish. I will not deny there was an obvious attraction between us, but I am starting to realize that..that it may have gone deeper that simple passion.."

Minerva pauses, wetting dry lips and placing a hand against her heart.

"..What you have in the mortal realm is love unbending. Such simplicity here has always fascinated me and now Ive found myself craving it. Perhaps..Perhaps now I.."

She pauses, refocusing on the intrigued Queen but abruptly ends her train of thought. She forgets that this life is meant to be a punishment. If she begins to enjoy it, living with a family she adores, what will her father do? He may destroy her happiness, kill anyone that gets too close.

Brown eyes study the former goddess, an internal battle waging war deep inside the woman's mind.

"Snow sent an eagle as soon as she found you in the dungeons. She said you had a high fever and you we're injured badly. Forgive me but how is that possible for a god?"

Minerva frowns, pushing herself to her feet but her legs nearly give out and she stumbles. Regina quickly grabs Minerva's arm but the angry woman breaks free of the helping hand and scowls.

"I don't need any help!"

Regina dips her head silently, watching woeful as Minerva slowly drags herself towards the chair at the large vanity across the room.

Minerva plonks down onto the royal red cushion, staring at her angry features in the spirald mirror in front of her before grey eyes cant take in sickly features any longer. Shes never felt so weak, so powerless before. This punishment is brutal and all of her family know it. Never has Zeus been so cruel, so she has to cling to some form of hope that her father will rescind his judgment and allow her to live out a sentence in seclusion on Olympus.

The patter of hesitant sandles draws closer before Regina gently kneels by her side.

"I cant imagine what you're going through, but I only wish to help."

Minerva frowns.."You cant help me."

"I can try, if you give me a chance."

Tentatively Regina grasps one of Minerva's hands and squeezes lightly.

"I must live through this world alone as is my punishment. You cannot help me Regina, you cannot be near me encase you invoke the wrath of Zeus. The only way you can make this less painful...Is to give the order to have me executed."

Brown eyes widen, a small gasp escaping red lips.

"I would never do such a thing."

"Then you cannot help me."

Minerva pulls herself to her feet, making her way towards the balcony. Regina however launches to her feet, a scowl slipping onto flawless features.

"You cannot tell me that the only way I can help is by ending your life! Why have you become so...Defeatist! This is not the Athena I know!"

Minerva sees red, whirling as fire ignites in grey eyes.

"ATHENA IS DEAD!

Regina recoils, flinching and taking a fearful step back.

"I sacrificed everything for you, for your kingdom, and in return I lost my status, my home and my family! I was stupid and careless and now I have to suffer the consequences alone!"

Minerva quickly approaches the anxious Queen and shoves her against the fireplace, her face inches from timid brown eyes.

"You want to know why I'm so weak?! My Father has banished me from Olympus! I am no longer a god and I'm doomed to live this mortal life over and over again until he deems it fit I've learnt my lesson!"

Minerva pants erratically, the pain in her gut returning and legs shaking violently. Quickly she stumbles over to the bed, flopping down on the edge and cradling her aching stomach.

Regina simply stares at the floor, a tear rolling from glassy eyes.

"This is my fault.."

Minerva frowns, watching as the emotional woman slides to the floor and curls up protectively. Minerva's features soften as the move reminds her of the lost young Queen she met all those years ago.

"I asked you for help, you never would have been here if I hadn't prayed so hard. I should have just stayed married to Leopold and been a good wife, I should have kept quiet and dealt with things.."

"No."

Glassy brown eyes peer up, Minerva sighing and clearing the angry fog clouding her mind. None of this is Regina's fault. Minerva chose to be here, she chose to disobey her father and help the White Kingdom. Its not right taking her anger out on the one person who has given her life purpose. Minerva pats the sheets next to her and beckons the Queen forward.

Hesitantly, Regina climbs to her feet and slips onto the bed at a respectable distance. Minerva sighs, shuffling down the bed and sits next to the ancey woman.

"I'm sorry. What I said wasn't fair and never think that what has happened to me is in any way your fault. I made the decision to answer your prayers and I alone decided to help you and Snow.."

Regina looks up under watery lashes, her hands fidgeting like they used to and Minerva smiles weakly.

"You have grown into a fine ruler and an even better mother, I couldn't be more proud of you and Snow."

Minerva gently wipes away a fresh tear from porcelain cheeks, her heart warming when Regina leans into her touch.

"But what about you? What are you going to do now?"

Minerva pauses, her hand retreating back into her lap and smile slipping.

"I'm not entirely certain. I guess I will seek my intended path to enlightenment. My father banished me here for a reason, which I find odd seen as he's punishing me for helping you in the first place."

Brown eyes dip guiltily but Minerva quickly hooks a finger under the woman's delicate chin and pulls her focus back up.

"I don't regret my actions Regina, remember that."

"Please let me help you."

Minerva sighs.."I must think on the matter."

Regina nods weakly, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand and rises from the bed.

"When you've decided, just call the guard and they will inform me that you require my presence."

The White Queen bows deeply but is caught and questionably pulled back up.

"I am no longer your goddess Regina, there's no need for such decorum. Anyway, it is I who should be bowing to you, your majesty."

Minerva grins, bowing her head slightly but Regina quickly grabs her hand and shakes her head.

"No, please don't. No matter what has happened you are still my Grace and I will always pray to you for guidance. Even if you've lost your immortality, that will never change."

Minerva smiles weakly.."Look how far you've come."

A subtle flush colors Regina's cheeks, Minerva chuckling lightly as the Queens fidgeting returns.

"I will inform the guards when I have made a decision."

Regina bows again, backing away quickly before exiting the chamber.

Minerva sighs wearily, laying back on the plush bed and rubs tired eyes. That conversation quickly got out of hand. She has no idea what shes going to do now. She doesn't know why shes here and why her Father decided she should start her mortal journey at the place where it all began.

Minerva lays on the plush sheets for nearly an hour, contemplating her new mortal life before a subtle breeze drifts through the chamber. Grey eyes crack open as the scent of lavender hits her senses. She frowns, rising from the bed and lets herself be guided by the breeze.

Minerva opens the door to her room, guards stationed outside but neither one moving an inch as Minerva slips passed and follows the lavender scent almost in a trance. She weaves through the open hallways, disregarding the guards and people staring before finally she comes to a stop at a large oak door. She presses one ear to the wood, the muffled voices on the other side becoming clearer.

"..Cant just let her...Could be dangerous out.."

"...Make up her own mind Snow...Force this on her.."

Minerva frowns, huffing at the bits of conversation that make little sense. Instead of snooping, she decides to walk away, heading back towards her bedchambers for some more rest, but a subtle breeze blows towards her, almost urging her to turn back. Grey eyes inspect the windowless walls and she frowns questionably. A blast of lavender hits her again and she turns back towards the door. Is her future behind those doors?..

Minerva heads for the door, palms a little sweaty and cautiously turns the handle. Slowly the heavy wood is pushed open and the muffled conversation pauses. She steps into the cozy chamber, the smaller room looking like it may only hold a handful of people for afternoon tea. Grey eyes quickly lock onto Regina, the woman stood by the fireplace and eyes quickly filling with concern. Minerva's focus then slides to Snow, the younger Queen quickly rising from her chair by the fire and smoothing out her long white garments.

"Are you alright my Grace?"

"I'm fine Snow. It seems I may have inadvertently been shown my future."

Regina steps forward intrigued.."And may I ask what you saw?"

Minerva grins, limping slightly towards the fireplace and stops in between both Queens. She glances from one to the other, both women older and wiser than when she'd seen them last and it makes her smile grow.

"Hope..I saw hope. I've never believed in coincidences, fate always has a plan for us, even for the gods."

Minerva lifts her hand, inspecting the cuts and slight tremble within the limb. Maybe she can have purpose in her life again, perhaps she can have peace for a while, even if her father wishes she suffers as a mortal. However, ever since Minerva landed in that crop field, shes had a sneaking suspicion her mother has had a helping hand reshaping her fate.

A hand gently lays over hers, then another before grey eyes slide up and note both Queens by her side.

"All it takes, is a kind hand.."

"..To win over such elegance."

Minerva chuckles as Snow rests her head on the former Goddesses shoulder, and Regina very gently presses ruby lips to Minerva's cheek..

* * *

_AN:Thank you to everyone who followed this fic, and a special thanks to Jennifer Baratta for your positive comments.._


End file.
